Luckily Unmistaken
by Contestshippingrules
Summary: A summer in an unknown territory. Making new friends, trying new things, and dealing with an irritating blond that she may, or may not have feelings for. Sure sounds like a summer no-one could ever forget, and Lucy Heartfilia sure won't. I wonder if everything will turn out okay for our favourite Celestial Spirit mage? Sticy, MiraXLaxus, Jerza, LevyXRogue
1. Chapter 1 - Moving

**Authors Note:** **New Fanfic! This is my first every Fairy Tail Fanfiction (even though it is my favourite anime..) (GIVE ME A HIGH FIVE FT OBSSESED PEPS! ^^) Please Review!~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL ( I sure want to though ^^ )**

* * *

Summary:  
A summer in an unknown territory. Making new friends, trying new things, and dealing with an irritating blond that she may, or may not have feelings for. Sure sounds like a summer no-one could ever forget, and Lucy Heartfilia sure won't. I wonder if everything will turn out okay? Inspired Fanfic.

Just before we begin, I just want to say that:

Lucy and her family (including Layla and Jude ((still alive)) ) They never lived in Magnolia, therefore, Lucy does not know anyone.

Ok! Now let us start!~ ^^

* * *

The morning sun crept up quietly, just peeping out of the horizon, illuminating more and more of the beautiful land called Magnolia. It was still early, so not many people passed along the streets, and not many of the many shops have been officially opened yet. Most of the happy and cheerful town was dead asleep; however one person had stayed wide awake throughout the entire night.

The night held such an overpowering temptation, that it seemed literally impossible to fall asleep, and miss the dance of the shimmering stars that shone brightly in the midnight black sky, just beyond the outskirts of the city on the beaches. The crescent moon wasn't a bad addition either.

Now the sun was rising, replacing the moons glow, and switching the darkness to light as the day came. The assortment of colors filled the dawning sky, and the crystal blue water crashed against rocks, and lapped at the sand before quickly being dragged back out to the vast sea.

There was a gentle breeze that blew the blond locks of a figure seated in the white sand, close enough to the water that it caressed his bare feet but far enough not to get his entire lower half soaked. His half lidded eyes were drowsy and heavy, threatening to close off the view of the dashing blue orbs that were his eyes.

Despite the chilling breeze, the boy only had on a simple gray t-shirt and baggy black pants that could suffice as pajama bottoms. A silver chain with a glimmering sapphire gem were a 'S' was encrusted, twisted around as it hung from his neck, and a simple diamond stud earring glimmered in the growing sunlight. Next to him in the sand were his black flip flops. His apparent age seemed to be at least sixteen.

The boy played with the white sand unconsciously, by picking it up in a fist then letting the grains drain back to the ground through his fingers as he opened them. Even though his eyes held the temptation to close, the boy focused out into the vast waters that were also known as the Fioren sea. The ocean seemed boundless, and had an amazing shimmer, that even the most priceless gems could not compare to it.

That was the reason he was there.

To gaze at the beauty that was the sea. Its hypnotizing movements, and gorgeous translucent color, it held a calming sensation over the boy. The beach was a place where he could unwind, and be alone, to let himself think, and let his mind wander upon the topics, that in his everyday life, would be classified as absolutely foolish.

Away from the judgment, the annoyances, the pressure, and the responsibilities, are what made the water so special. It made him feel free.

He shut his eyes and took in a deep breath of the sea salt air. The music of the waves eased away all of his tension, and made it possible to get away.

"Sting."

Well, all good things must come to an end.

The boy snapped his eyes open and looked to the right to recognize another boy, not much older than he was, two feet away, staring at him intimidatingly.

"What's up Rogue?" He muttered in a calm tone as he directed his gaze to the sea, once again. Rogue lifted up his black flip flops, then pointed to the watch around the boy's wrist. It read 7:30. The boy released an exasperated sigh. His parents and sibling were bound to be up very soon and he didn't want them to look in his room and notice he was missing…then again he did tell them not to enter his room at _all,_ in the mornings during the summer, but he had to be wary anyway.

"Let's go then." He said getting up from the sand and brushing any remains of the grains off. He slipped on his flip flops, before heading back towards the city.

* * *

The sun was just making its way up in a more southern area. The dim light was still enough to overwhelm the small city that is known as Acalyapha. It was a simple area, with simple people, who all seemed to know each other, and have a kind relationship towards one another. It seemed like the ideal place to live, if you wanted to raise a family.

Well it was ideal…until something more appealing came along.

In the huge mansion that rested right next to the city's vast fields, everything was packed up in boxes. Nothing was left out, except for some furniture that hadn't been sent to the new location of where they would newly reside.

It was blatantly obvious that whoever lived in this home was moving, and if you guessed that, then you are entirely right. This household, also known as the Heartfilia Estate, was now going to be vacant while the Heartfilia family moved to another city more up north in the country. Some people in the family were completely up to the idea, while others detested the entire fact that it was occurring.

The sun was now coming into full view, warming up the chilly feel of the night, that hung over the small city. Ray's of golden sun dripped into a shade less window of one of the rooms of the Heartfilia household, revealing that the entire room was empty, except for some stacked boxes, some old furniture and a twin sized bed that had a pink quilt over it. Next to the bed was an old nightstand that had only a lone Plue alarm clock resting on it.

In the bed was a small lump curled up into a ball, and a delicate fair skinned hand with rose painted nails stuck out from under the pink quilt. The lump had a rhythmic rise and fall, signaling that it was breathing which tells us that whatever was in the bed, was obviously alive.

The Plue clock changed its ticking hands so that it was now exactly 7:30. The two bells on top of the clock were then struck, rapidly filling the room with a high pitch sound. A low grumble came from under the quilt and the hand that was exposed, beginning to swat at the air around the clock aimlessly. After about twelve swats the hand finally came in contact with clock with a nice hard slam, but that didn't stop the ringing.

A much louder growl came from under the quilt as the hand bawled into a fist with frustration, and began to strike the top of the clock rapidly; still it rang, filling the small bedroom with such an aggravating ringing sound that it could drive anyone insane. Out of pure frustration the hand got a hold of the clock and gave it a nice hard toss at the wall opposite to the bed. The clock hit the wall with a thunderous crash, and fell to the hardwood floor reduced to pieces; the annoying ringing, was finally put to a merciless end. A small content sigh could be heard as the lump under the pink quilt shifted.

"LUCY!"

Well, the few seconds of silence was good while it lasted.

The lump in the bed jerked up to reveal a girl with blond hair, and fair toned skin. Her messy bed head covered her eyes making them non-visible. The girl shifted her head from side to side. The girls attention, was then directed at the door which slammed open to reveal a very upset woman. The woman also had hair, that had a blond color but hers were stuck in a beautiful bun. Her normal, kind, brown eyes were full of rage and annoyance. She adorned a pink robe that was over her heart pajamas, and on her feet were matching slippers. The girl sitting up in bed, pulled the hair out of her face to show a sheepish smile and eyes the color of a warm cup of coffee; or so it resembled.

"Morning Mom. Did you sleep well?" The girl known as Lucy said, pulling up the strap of her dazzling pink pajama top that had a picture of a furry animal smack dab in the center. The woman in the doorway, also known as "mom" to the girl rolled her eyes and walked over to the dismantled alarm clock that was shattered all over the ground.

"That was the seventh clock we've bought you this year Lucy." Lucy's mother also known as Layla said, avoiding her daughter's question. She bent over and picked up the pieces of the clock.

"I know you said you wanted to wake up on your own but how will this ever happen if you keep massacring the clocks we give you? Honestly, if you kept this up the smashing sound on the wall could be my alarm clock."

"Heh…sorry about that." Lucy said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. Her mother disposed of the clock then turned back to her daughter. "Maybe I should get a new alarm clock!" Lucy happily exclaimed.

"Or maybe you should reset it instead of chucking the clock against the wall and making me jump out of my soul!"

"Hey...that's a great idea!" She nodded stupidly. Her mother rolled her eyes once again.

"But that doesn't matter now. At least you're awake on time. We have a long day ahead of us." Layla said standing at her daughter's bed side. Lucy groaned and fell back into bed while pulling the quilt over her head. Layla rolled her eyes once more and sat on the edge of the bed. "C'mon Lucy, there is no way to avoid this."

"Yes there is!" Lucy exclaimed from under the quilt. Her voice came out a bit muffled. "We could just stay here and not move, that would solve a lot of my problems."

"Hunnie, we can't stay. Everything is already set. Your father has finally found a suitable place to manage his company. We'll be living in a new place where you'll be able to try new things, and meet new friends..." Layla started trailing off, trying to lean Lucy over to the side of moving out of Acalyapha.

"New things suck." Lucy stated simply poking her head out from under the quilt. Layla frowned at her daughter's words.

"Sweetie, Magnolia isn't that bad. There are beautiful beaches, and wonderful national parks; you would be able to train, go surfing, not to mention skate boarding and roller blading." Lucy let out a sigh of defeat and crossed her arms.

"Fine…I'll get up but don't expect me to be little miss 'I-am-so-excited.'" She grumbled, throwing her feet over the side of the bed so that she was now sitting next to her mother on the edge. The said mother wrapped an arm around her and gave her a soft squeeze.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She cooed giving her a kiss on the head before getting up and heading for the door. "Now wash up and get ready."

She nodded, and her mother gave her look before exiting the room, to awaken Lucy's younger sibling, Nick, no doubt. Lucy got out of bed and yawned while throwing her hands up for a good stretch. She was nowhere near ready for the day's events. It was the day that her and her family moved about thirteen hours away from Acalyapha, to live in the city up north known as Magnolia. It all started when her father, Jude Heartfilia, had returned from the workplace with and ecstatic smile on his face; he announced to the family that he had found the perfect place for him to work, and be there for his family when they needed it, without driving a whole lot.

Lucy had been against the idea from the very start. She complained and argued but would always end up losing no matter how much she pouted or whined or said that her entire life was in Acalyapha. She had no way to win this battle and now here she is, more willing, and ready to move…despite the fact that she was gonna mope till thy kingdom come. The only upside was that it was summer and that she wouldn't have to miss any school while the move took place. Or is that a downside?

"Lucy! I don't hear you getting ready!" Layla called from down the hall. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I'm goin!" She called back as she headed to the bathroom that was just a door away. She flicked the switch to let the blue themed bath come into light. She went to the shower first; taking her plain, pink towel, and slinging it over the bar of the shower. She removed her clothes then entered the shower to take a long warm bathe, to ease away her tense, uptight feelings.

She exited the shower with her once slightly wild hair now sagging with water, and the towel was securely wrapped around her like a dress. She went to the mirror which hung over the sink and began to blow dry and brush her blond locks, giving them a sort of shiny, soft curled look. Her hair gently fell on her shoulders having a silky, clean feeling to it as she combed her fingers through it.

She washed her face and brushed her teeth before re-entering her room to put on the already picked out outfit for the day: A strappy dark jeans dress that came down to her knees, a pink and white striped off the shoulder top, that came down to her elbow and pink and white trainers. She put a pink ribbon bow clip in her hair to hold it out of her face, matching fingerless gloves and black pearl heart shaped studs. She wrapped a black, loose belt around her waist that had her fifteen gate keys on it.

Satisfied with her look she smiled and exited her room only to crash into her younger brother who was four years younger than her making him eleven and making Lucy fifteen. Even though he was fully dressed in a green polo shirt and tan knee length shorts and looked ready to go, his groggy, tired expression seemed long off. He gazed at his older sibling. The young boy had dark brown hair, and coal eyes. The boy was adopted a long time ago, when a 5 year old Lucy kept on whining about having a sibling. Her parents saw how sad she looked, and agreed to adopt a child. Her mother was much too weak to have another.

"Hey Froggieee." She said ruffling his hair. He glared at her for using the God forsaken nickname on him again. He _once _had to be a frog in a play at school, and since then, his older sister just would_ not _let it go_, _claiming that being a frog, really suited him. "Why do you look like you've been up the whole night?" She commented.

"That's because I have been up the whole night. I couldn't sleep at all due to the fact that today is _moving day_" He explained spitting out the last two words like distasteful food, and being the guy who loves basically every type of food, that really means something. Lucy shrugged, having got over her whole, 'I'm not in the mood to move' phase.

"Eh, get over yourself." She muttered pushing past him to head downstairs. Lucy's younger brother called 'Nicholas Heartfilia' (Nick for short) grumbled some incoherent words about his sister before following. The two of them were greeted by the smell of bacon and eggs cooking on the stove as their mother prepared the last meal that they would have in this house. Their father wasn't there to join them due to the fact that he got a head start to Magnolia to check up on their new home, which should be filled with new furniture.

"Lucy, when you finish, you and your brother should go carry the boxes down, so we're ready to leave. I want to be out of here by 8:00." Layla said as she gave her two children a full breakfast the consisted of eggs, toast, bacon and sausages. Lucy finished hers easily, while Nick on the other hand, wolfed down the food until it was reduced to nothing.

"Lucy! We're leaving!" '_Froggie_' called from the back door. Lucy picked up her stuff, and looked at her old backyard and the old bedroom one more time before dashing into her mother's car.

"You ready honey?" Layla asked as she placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy smiled lightly up at her.

"Do I have a choice?" Her mother rolled her eyes then the two made it to the car where Nick was already waiting for them. Lucy sat in the back on the right hand side as she stared out the window. Soon enough the car began to pull away from the house. She stroked her faithful friend with a gloved hand and watched as her house shrank smaller and smaller until it was out of view.

"Goodbye old life." She mumbled quietly to herself as she slumped down further into her seat.

* * *

**Authors Note:**** Heyy!~ How was it? Please Review! Tell me what could be made better, whatever you like. Thank you for reading Chapter 1!~**


	2. Chapter 2 - New house, ehrm, mansion

**Author's Note: ****Hiiii!~ Second Update today!~ im doing reasonably well, don't cha think? Anyways…Let's get on it!~**

**Did I mention Happy Guy Fawkes Day? I don't know if they celebrate this in your country…but they do in mine!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL~ TT^TT**

Lucy played with her blond hair unconsciously, while she stared out the car window. She watched with a dull expression as place after place, car after car, and person after person flashed before her eyes, and disappeared a split-second later. The sound of her brothers Nintendo DS filled her ears as he played Pokémon Y. The beeping of the device and backing music was actually starting to get on her nerves.

She slumped further in her seat, until she was nearly sitting on the floor barely managing to see out the window anymore. Her plain navy backpack sat on the floor, next to her feet, only holding the multiple things Lucy assumed necessary for a thirteen hour drive. Yeah, thirteen hours straight.

She wasn't exactly _thrilled _about seeing her new home, but she was beginning to wonder what it looked like or what the size was, curiosity got the best of her. The last time she asked her mother that question, she just smiled and said 'it'll knock your socks off." Lucy had scoffed to that idea due to the fact that she wasn't wearing socks at the time, but now, she was anticipating an exciting arrival into her new home town: Magnolia.

"You'll be so happy when we finally settle down and you make friends Lucy."Layla said with a huge grin, while keeping her eyes on the road. Lucy just grunted in response.

It had been so long, and Lucy was starting to get incredibly bored. She sighed as she drew in a deep breath.

"I open the gate of The Canis Minor, Nikora!" In a poof of smoke, a tiny 'dog', that resembled a snowman, stood on the seat next to the blond, shivering. Lucy looked down at the spirit, and smiled softly as she continued to stroke it. It smiled as well and snuggled closer to its owner.

Lucy then averted her gaze back out the window to notice that they were on a bridge high up in the air, about 60 ft. She wasn't afraid of heights, but she looked away anyway, nothing that particularly caught her eye. They passed under a sign, and when Lucy read it, her breath got half-caught in her throat.

_Welcome to Magnolia Town._

"Oh boy" Lucy mumbled as they entered the peaceful city. She gasped as the amazing shops came into view. This is more then she expected. She had her eyes glued on the window as she saw the sidewalks, filled with happy-looking people, people selling food, people doing this, people doing that… She was amazed at the sheer number of people here. Back in her 'old' hometown, she barely saw anyone other than her maids and butlers, and of course, her family.

"This is out of control!" Nick said with an cheerful smile. Lucy for once in her life, nodded in agreement while their mother just laughed at the comment.

"This will be your new home." She added. The two siblings glanced at each other, shared a look, before redirecting their gaze outside the window.

Their car drove away from the hectic craziness of the city, and onto a street with multiple houses. The first few houses were of medium sized, reminding Lucy of her home back in Acalyapha, but as they kept heading up the street, the houses got bigger, significantly. The sizes continued to increase until the car came to a stop in front of a house that was at least four times larger than their old one.

"No…way…" She breathed gripping onto Plue, and hugging her brother close, Nick, doing the same thing. She gaped at the size of the house, and her brother did as well. Layla just smiled at the two and started to gather up their belongings.

The long drive had made them reach the house at nine PM, but the lights along the walkway in the lawn, illuminated the pathway towards 'happiness' that was to be their new home, ehhrr, mansion. At the top of the stairs, standing in the doorway of the house was Jude Heartfilia, with a huge grin on his face.

"C'mon guys, let's go see your father." The two children nodded and gathered their stuff before scrambling to get out the car. While Layla took her time, the two of them made a mad dash for the house, and instead of greeting their father, they ran into the house right past him. Layla laughed lightly while her husband stood there, feeling rather rejected, by his own children no less.

"Do you think they like it?" He asked wrapping an arm around his wife, Layla. She looked at her children, as they ran throughout the mansion and she shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure they do." She said before giving him a quick peck on the lips. She smiled then pulled away from him, only to cup her hands over her mouth. "CLAIM YOUR ROOMS!"

Nick and Lucy both stopped and looked at each other before pushing and shoving to get up the stairs to claim the best bedroom.

"When do you think they'll figure out that there are eight rooms?" Jude asked. Layla shrugged again.

"After the first twenty, thirty minutes maybe." He laughed lightly while walking into the house, Layla soon walked in after him.

Lucy had claimed her room in a matter of minutes, while Nick was debating over three different rooms. The room she had, suited her well enough. It had a balcony, it had a walk in closet (an oversized one at that), a home entertainment system, and if she did her calculations correctly, she was pretty sure she could fit three of her old rooms in the lone room. She would have to make a mess and cover the walls with posters, before this place will feel like home to her.

She set her backpack down on the light pink carpet, and took a seat on the bed. She bounced a few times to test it out, and after the first few bounces she was pretty sure that this bed could be classified as the most comfortable trampoline she had ever been on.

She jumped off the bed and pulled her iPhone out of her back pack. She searched the entertainment system for anything to plug it into and in a few seconds she found exactly what she was looking for. She connected her iPhone to the speakers, and scrolled through thousands of songs, before she found one that suited her taste.

Oh YEAH, can you hear this voice?  
_Oh Give the moon and the sun a high-five!  
Didn't you forgot about something?  
When you're not here to make me laugh,  
I can't find what I desire!_

Snowing, be honest with yourself  
and smile!  
When two people are getting closer, time overlaps  
Fairy, where are you going?  
I'll gather all the light and shine it on your tomorrow!~

Lucy jumped up and down, blasting the music enough to make her deaf if she listened for too long. Despite her promise to mope, and be angry about the entire move, she found herself rather happy; boy she bounced back quickly. Her mother took a peek in her room and laughed lightly when she saw her daughter dancing while doing multiple poses each time she jumped on the bed. As long as she was happy Layla was happy.

* * *

"White Dragon's Holy breath!" Said our old friend, Mr. blond hair. He young teenager blew out a laser, jumping up to dodge a stream of black light, which was fired off by a demon looking-young girl. The blond haired boy smirked, while his opponent just rolled her eyes at him.

"Show off!" She called out crossing her arms and blowing up at her bang. She had snow white hair, and it was a habit of hers to blow at her bang due to the fact that they always cover her sapphire eyes. She had flawless pale skin, and was currently wearing baggy blue pajama pants with a black t-shirt that said 'LOVE' on it; hardly matching at all. Her whiteish, silver hair was being pulled up by the force of her magic while using, her 'Satan Soul'.

"Evil Explosion!" She said with a determined look on her face. The boy flicked his blond hair out of his eyes, his smirk still present, it never faltered.

"Whitw Dragon's Secret Art, Holy Nova!" The girl's eyes widened as whole area was now…well…dead, destroyed. The blond's attack however, was stronger, and hit the young silver-haired girl dead on, making an automatic knock out. The girl frowned before getting back up, dusting off some dirt while doing so.

"Nice try Mira, but you should know that beating me is impossible." The boy said in arrogant tone. The girl known as Mira, glared at him, then slapped him on the arm.

"You are so stuck up Sting!" She complained, returning to her usual state. Sting rubbed the spot on his arm, where she had just hit him and shrugged.

"You're just hatin." He retorted, also turning back to when he wasn't using White Drive. He then looked at his watch. It was just about a quarter past nine. He would have to get going now if he wanted to see the moon directly above the water. Mira looked at him then rolled her eyes.

"Are you goin back to the beach?" She asked. Sting looked at her surprised.

"How'd you know?" He asked. Mira raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm your sister, I'm supposed to know these things and you are so obvious aboout…especially when I find sand all over the place in the morning. I know you didn't go to the park to play in the sand box, unless you did…" She commented mischievously. He boy just rolled his eyes.

Yes, this may seem rather shocking but the two teens are siblings….of some sort. They look nothing alike and have two totally different aspects personality wise, but they are still brother and sister. Mirajane is one year younger than him but she is due for a birthday in a matter of weeks. How they came to be family is a simple story….

**Flashback…..**

"Sting, don't go too far." A woman with bright blond mid back length hair and sea green eyes said as she took a seat on a park bench. The little five year old Sting nodded to his mother commands, as she let him go play in the park. His small cat, Lector was by his side.

Sting walked around aimlessly, not finding anything to do at the playground and he wasn't really in the mood to climb a tree and break his arm. One area caught the boys attention and that was a place where he was forbid to go; the deep woods.

He glanced around to see if there were going to be any witnesses, or if his mother was paying attention but to his luck, his mother was having a nice long argument over the phone with his father. He smirked for the very first time that day and he ventured into the woods with Lector following close behind.

He couldn't identify his surroundings but he made sure he could find his way back. He looked around and saw wild animals watching him as well. He smiled and continued his mini expedition.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP!" The shrill cry for assistance made Sting jump, and out of pure curiosity he followed the cry, contemplating over what he might find.

After about two minutes of running, he found a girl huddling against a tree trunk, she looked frightened. The girl was sobbing while a Vulcan crouched down before her in a pouncing position. It didn't take him long to figure out what was going on.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Sting said throwing a rock at the monster. The Vulcan had now directed its anger to him, but he never showed a hint of fear. The little girl gripped at a loose strand of hair, before blowing up at her bang. The Vulcan began to stalk Sting while growling menacingly.

"Hey watch out!" The girl cried feeling scared for the boy. Sting smirked, and looked to his partner, Lector, who nodded with a cute smile.

"White Dragon's Holy Punch!" The boy charged at the beast and landed a direct hit, the attack knocked it out completely. The little girl stared with awe.

"Are you okay?" Sting asked offering a hand to her. She took it, not losing her shocked expression, as he pulled her to her feet. Her blue polka-dot sundress was completely covered in dirt.

"Y-Yea, I'm fine." She stuttered brushing off her dress.

"Where's your mommy?" He asked. The little girl looked away with tears welling up in her eyes. Sting felt as if he had said something wrong.

"My mommy is gone, she and my daddy got hit by big boom sounds…and there was blood and they wouldn't move when I called them…" She began to sob again, and Sting put a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"It's okay. Why don't you come with me? My mommy might help you. My name is Sting." He introduced. The little girl smiled through her tears.

"My name is Mirajane." She said wiping her tears.

**End of Flashback**

It had been apparent, that Mira's parents were murdered and she had stayed with Sting and his family, until they were able to find a foster family for her. But over time, they had grown attached to the girl, and in the end, Sting's mother adopted her.

"Mom won't exactly agree with you sneaking…" Mirajane's sentence was cut short when loud music coming from across the street, filling their ears.

"What the hell?" Sting exclaimed. Mira shook her head.

"Looks like we have new neighbors." She said simply as she headed for that house; she stopped mid-stride to turn back to her brother. "I expect you to be back at 6:00 not 8:00." She added before entering the house. Sting rolled his eyes before heading around to the front. What was she? My mother? He gazed at the house across the street to see that most of the lights were on. He only had one question on his mind.

_"Who in that house listens to FunKist at 9:30am?"_

**Authors Note:**** Soo… how was this chapter? Please Review/Fav/Follow! It would be much appreciated! Don't worry people, I update very fast!**

**-Contestshippingrules :D**

**Love you all~**


	3. Chapter 3 - That guy's your brother?

Lucy sat on a stool in her new home, while Plue ran all over the lawn. It was pretty early, about six in the morning, and nobody else in her family was awake yet. Despite the fact that her new home was extravagant, and she lived in a higher, and much better social class, she could not say she was truly happy with the new living arrangements. She sighed, as she looked down at the multiple gate keys in her hand. While throwing on her clothes, she thought to put in a ribbon, after she let the morning air run in her hair.

Even though goose bumps have produced all along her arms, Lucy was wearing a pink short sleeved shirt with a black tank over it, a white miniskirt with black knee length leggings made of lace, pink and white gloves, and on her feet were her pink and black runners. Her hair was in two ponytails, or pigtails.

The sunrise came so much earlier here than it did in Acalyapha, and that bothered Lucy. She was awake a bit earlier than usual, and couldn't find a good use for her time. Without an alarm clock, she was able to wake up without making her mother jump out of her sleep. She looked out across the street with a vacant stare, when something caught her eye, making her look with more attention.

"Plue!" The small creature made a quick dash for whatever caught Lucy's eye and went across the street. Lucy rolled her eyes before going after the Celestial Spirit. Whatever was moving, caught Plue, making them a person. As Lucy got closer, she could finally make out the appearance of the person, and the looks of them made her blush.

"Does this belong to you?" Lucy had directed her gaze downwards and felt too embarrassed to speak so she just stood there with a blush running across her cheeks. The boy scowled at her lack of a response. "Hello?"

"Eh heh, I'm sorry. Plue is rather friendly, too friendly at times." Lucy said smiling nervously. The boy looked from her to the _thing_ in his hands.

"Plue huh?" He questioned looking the spirit all over. "I suspected that, when I saw it. It's yours?' Lucy nodded still smiling. The boy smirked.

"She really loves to meet new people." Lucy explained playing with a loose strand of hair, still in her hands. The boy looked her over before holding the spirit out to her. Lucy smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you really."

"I haven't seen you before, are you new?" He asked shoving his hands into his pockets. Lucy nodded tilting her head slightly.

"I just moved in across the street. My name is Lucy Heartfilia." She said holding out her hand to shake. He ignored her attempt, and flicked his hair out of his eyes.

"The names Sting Eucliffe, remember it."

"Uh….okay?" Her words came out as a question instead of a confirming statement. Sting turned to leave but then turned back to her.

"You should learn to control your spirits." He added turning away. Lucy's expression then turned to one of question.

"E-Excuse me?' She asked.

"You have no control over your own magic; I don't want to see what you could have possibly done with the rest of your spirits, if you even had enough power to get more than one." He commented not even turning to look at her. Lucy gaped at the rude remark and turned on her heel.

"Well you seem rather cocky for the first meeting Mr. Arrogance!" She snapped, Sting's smirk disappeared and he turned back to face her. He locked eyes with her and for the first time, he actually noticed how much her emotion shone through her eyes….and how much they reminded him of the sea. He got lost for a second until she spoke and brought him back. "I'm not gonna take any crap from some jerk I just met!"

He smirked at her attitude. Any other girl would have taken his words in like a sponge and just ramble on and on about how amazingly handsome he was and how she wanted to go out with him. But this Lucy Heartfilia girl….she had a whole different twist to her. Despite the fact that Sting knew that he was drop dead gorgeous, she stood her ground with blind fury by her side.

"Whatever you say blondie, it's been a pleasure meeting you." He said simply before entering the gates of his home. Lucy twitched as she watched the gates close behind him.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" She screeched at his retreating form. She went up to the gate and began to pound on it. "YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING JERK! GET BACK HERE SO CAN KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO YA!" She screamed. Her only response was the slamming of a door. She huffed before heading back to her own yard. She sat on the stoop again and tapped her foot angrily as she tried to blow off some steam.

"Lucy? Why were you just yelling like that?" Layla asked appearing in the doorway behind the girl. The blond gulped, before turning to face her mother.

"Uh morning mom, how did you sleep?" She asked sheepishly. Layla glared at her. Even without an alarm clock being chucked at a wall Lucy still managed to make her mother get up.

* * *

"Sting! What was with that yelling?" Mirajane asked as she tightened the knot of her blue silk robe. Her eyes were drooping signaling that she had just woken up. Sting waved his hand dismissing the question.

"It was nothing. However I just met the most charming girl." At the mention of a girl Mira perked up and smiled slyly at him. Match matcher- Mirajane, activated.

"A girl? Was she cute?" She asked grabbing onto Sting's shoulders. He shrugged her off and just smirked.

"I guess you could say that."

"Ooh! Stingy bee has a girlfriend! What's her name!?" Mira exclaimed skipping around her brother. He just rolled his eyes and grabbed onto her to prevent her from skipping like an idiot.

"It's not like that. She's just a newbie that I have to crack." He said with a suggestive smirk. Mira narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean by crack?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, forget about it." He said, heading up the winding staircase. Mira stared at him before heading to the kitchen with only one thought on her mind. _'What is he planning?'_

* * *

"Yosh! The gate of the Lion, I open thee, Loke!" Lucy said giving his key a wave. A white light engulfed the surrounding area. When the light dimmed, you could see a figure, (human looking) he had strawberry blond hair, with cool specs. Lucy smiled at her friend, and patted his back. "Yo, Lucy! How I have longed for this day, to be summoned by my one and only princess, I'm your knight in shining armor!" The lion, kings of the zodiacs exclaimed, and started to openly flirt with the girl that was his master.

"Loke... I was just bored, let's talk." The blond sighed. She would often do this, talk to her celestial spirits. They were her friends too after all.

"Hiya!" A cheerful voice rang from a few feet away. Loke immediately sprang up and out of the chair, ready to battle the enemy. Lucy held him back.

"Are you talking to me?" She asked pointing to herself. The strange girl laughed lightly, and nodded. Despite her weird appearance next to Lucy, she had to admit, she was rather pretty, correction, super model pretty.

"Course I'm talkin to you. There's only us here." The girl snorted smiling brightly in a friendly manner.

"Oh, well hello. I'm Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy said showing off her own sweet smile.

"Well Nice to meet you Lucy! The name's Mirajane Strauss Eucliffe." She said giving Lucy a thumbs up. "I guess we both thought it was a good day to train."

Lucy nodded in agreement. "I guess so." and awkward start of a conversation in the empty field.

"You want to battle!?" Mira asked with a sudden expression change to a determined smile. Lucy smiled in the exact way. She could never refuse a challenge.

"You're on." She muttered as she grabbed her precious keys. "Loke, since your already here, would you like to go first?" The blond asked.

"Anything for you, Hime." **(A/N: Hime= Princess)**

"Hey! Lucy! Is that guy your boyfriend?" Mirajane shouted from across the field, they had backed-away from each other to prepare for battle. It'll be just a play-fight of course, no one was getting hurt.

Loke erupted in happiness when he heard that statement. "Is that what we look like to you? To answer your question, yes! Lucy and I are lovers!" He was so ecstatic, that you could practically see the rainbows, love hearts, flowers and everything else that makes a guy gay, in the background.

Lucy just shook her head, and made a gesture that looked like cutting her neck off, well that is an obvious no.

"Anyway, let's get started." Lucy suggested, as Mirajane nodded. "You can have the first move."

As soon as those words left her mouth, Mira muttered some words, and a beam of dark energy came charging at her. "Satan Soul, Evil Explosion!"

"Loke, please!" "Hai hime! I will protect you! Regulus, grant me your power! Regulus impact!" Too bad they weren't in a big enough field, so when the two attacks collided, the entire field got completely wiped-out, and you could hear alarms from the near by cars they smashed.

"Oh no, come on Lucy! We have to hide! My backyard will do." Mira dragged the blond though the huge double gates, and pushed her into the bushes.

It had been at least 5 minutes, and the girls were laughing uncontrollably at all the over weight cops running around with sandwiches, trying to find the cause for all this damage.

"That was fun, I'm glad we were able to meet." Mira said before blowing up at her bang, which had settled in front of her eyes since the wind wasn't pushing it back anymore. "So you're new to the hood?"

"Uh yea, I just moved here yesterday because my dad apparently found the perfect place." Lucy explained, returning Loke for a well deserved rest, even though he protested, wanting to stay longer.

"Really? What does your dad do?" She questioned.

"He owns and operates Heartfilia Railways."

"Wow, no way. Then he must be Jude Heartfilia."

"Mmhmm." Lucy hummed smiling sweetly.

"That's cool, my mom is the leading scientist here and my dad is always busy with god knows what so I never see him often." Mirajane said rolling her eyes at the mention of her father.

"Oh… well that's kinda sad." Lucy said rubbing her arm awkwardly.

"Yea….I guess you're the one who likes to listen to music on full blast at nine o'clock at night?"

Lucy smiled sheepishly and blushed with embarrassment. " Heh, sorry."

"No need to apologize. You have a great taste in music and clothes." Mira said pointing out Lucy's outfit. Lucy looked down at her clothes and smiled.

"Thanks, I like your clothes too."

Mirajane grinned. She was wearing dark fitted jeans with a blue and black sequined belt, black and blue champions, an off the shoulder blue top that had sleeves made of lace that wrapped around her hands like fingerless gloves, a black vest and on her head was a black ski cap that had her name in blue cursive and sparkles. Around her neck was a thin chain that had her name also written on in cursive but with sapphires . Her hair was in the exact same side ponytail as the night before.

"Thank you. I like to design clothes so I put this together." Mirajane said popping the collar of her black vest.

"You made that outfit?" Lucy asked a bit surprised. Mirajane nodded smiling proudly.

"Yea, I want to be a fashion designer..."

"That's great! You can accomplish anything if you just try!"

"Man, you should meet my brother, he would absolutely love you. He loves quoting things just like you do, plus your ultra-sweet and really cute." Mira gushed. "He should be home so I should call him and see if he wants to meet you." She added whipping out a blue cased iPhone. She typed something in then waited a second for a response. The device beeped and she smiled brightly. "He'll be here shortly."

"Um Mira I really don't think…"

"Don't worry. He's a real sweetie…when he wants to be, and he's hot….ew, scratch my last statement…well, he'll be hot to you, but to me he's just plain old Stingy bee." Mira rambled.

"Stingy Bee?" Lucy question trying to hold back laughter.

"That's my nickname for him!" She explained crossing her arms with a nod, and looking across the street. Lucy followed her gaze, and her eyes widened.

"What do you want?" Sting asked crossing his arms and glaring at Mirajane. The girl just smiled happily and grabbed his arm.

"I want you to meet Lucy Heartfilia!" She said pointing to one of the blond that were currently present in this conversation. Lucy looked like she just suffered from shell shock. "Hello?...Lucy?" Mira said waving a hand in her face.

"Uh Mira, where is your brother? All I see is a stuck up jerk!" Lucy said glaring daggers at Sting, if looks could kill, they'd both be dead. He smirked and uncrossed his arms, only to shove his hands in his pockets.

"Nice to see you again too Blondie." He said simply, still sporting a smirk.

"Again?...You two met before?" Mirajane asked naively with a sweet smile.

"Yes I've met this idiot!" Lucy exclaimed turning away.

"You wanted me to meet Blondie here?" Sting asked Mira.

"IT'S LUCY!" She screeched.

"Okay I feel rather out of the loop." Mira said with a rather clueless expression. Lucy turned to the girl.

"This…this egomaniac had the nerve to criticize me." Lucy clarified stamping her foot. Mira crossed her arms and turned to Sting who was looking around innocently.

"You are so low." She muttered. "Ooh, wait till I tell mom."

"Wait…mom?" Lucy questioned looking confused.

"Yea, like I said before, Sting here, is my brother." Mira said pointing from her to him.

"But you two look nothing alike…are you his step sister?"

"No I'm adopted." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lucy looked at the two before shaking her head.

"How hard is it to see that she is adopted, is your brain really that small?" Sting muttered. Lucy glared at him.

"I'm sorry how foolish of me to be thinking in the box!" She snapped crossing her arms. Sting then glared at her and the two of them engaged in a glaring contest….that is until Mirajane stepped between the two.

"Okay its obvious that you two don't like each other…" She began glancing between the two.

"What was your first clue." Lucy muttered rolling her eyes then looking away. The demon sighed.

"Okay you two really don't like each other but…" Mira turned to Lucy. "Stingy isn't the rude, egotistical, arrogant, cocky idiot he makes himself to be." She then turned to Sting. "And you should not judge someone randomly like a rude egotistical, arrogant, cocky idiot."

He rolled his eyes. "This is literally a waste of my time so I'll see you at home Mira." He muttered walking home.

"Yea! You keep walking!" Lucy shouted stomping her foot once more.

"Oh boy, Lucy, I'm sorry for his….behavior." Mira said holding her hands nervously behind her back. She shook her head and smiled.

"Its not your fault…you didn't make him like that." Lucy responded. The demon grinned evilly.

"True, well I guess I should head home too. Thanks for today; without you, I would have trained all day until I fall asleep of boredom. We should hang out again sometime." Lucy laughed lightly.

"No Problem."

The two girls smiled at each other before Mirajane walked to the edge of the road and looked both ways before running across the street and stopping at the gate then running through it as it opened. Lucy smiled again then went up her walk to the front door. She entered her house and went to the kitchen to see her mother typing on her laptop.

"Hey there." She said looking up from the computer. Lucy smiled as she reached into a fruit basket to get an apple to snack on.

"What's up, did you have fun exploring?"

"Yea, I met this really nice girl too. She lives across the street." Lucy explained digging into her apple. Layla raised an eyebrow.

"You made a friend on your actual first day in Magnolia?"

"Yup and she has a brother."

"Is he cute?" Lucy laughed lightly before she frowned.

"Not even close."


	4. Chapter 4 - To get a clock

**Authors Note: ****Thank You for all that reviewed yesterday!~ (And today of course :) **_nicholashuang03 Luciana(Guest) XxmidnightssexynessxX Yordles(Guest) Guest Guest!~ _

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOTTTTT (TT^TT) OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

The next morning, Lucy woke up early once again, and she was just as upset as ever. What happened to sleeping till noon? It's the summer holidays for goodness sakes!

Her mother had instructed her to go into town to get herself _another _alarm clock, but she really didn't know what use it would make considering in about a day it would be reduced to pieces on her new carpet floor and there would be a scratch and/or dent in her new light pink shaded walls. A

nother reason she felt that going into town was a completely idiotic idea, was because Magnolia is huge, and she didn't know where anything was. She contemplated over going across the street to see if Mirajane would be able to help, but Lucy didn't want to be a bother, and she didn't want to risk the chance of seeing her tormenting big brother, Sting.

Sting was certainly something else; arrogant, cocky, full of himself, you name it and Sting Eucliffe is it. Lucy barely met the guy, but he's already managed to get under her skin, and completely drive her insane. All she could focus on, was Sting and how much of a jerk he appeared to be. She wasn't expecting that on her first day and she wasn't expecting her first and only friend in this new city to be the adopted sister of said jerk. That girl got all the luck.

Lucy strode down the sidewalk, occasionally getting side glances from a selection of people, mostly boys, but she was never good with boys except her old friends Natsu, Gray, and Loke. They were all like family to her, but when it come to the topic of boys being interested in her, she was dense and clueless, but somehow that innocence seemed to attract the boys to her, but she was still too naïve to take note of it.

Plue wobbled by her side looking, around happily at the new environment; a new jungle to explore but then again, his master would flip out, if Plue got lost in such a busy and big area. Even so early in the morning, the streets were buzzing, as if to celebrate the dawn of a new day. Lucy had already stuffed her face before she had left, so she wasn't tempted to buy anything with her new card that her father had provided for her.

Lucy looked around feeling utterly lost and helpless. She asked for directions a few times but nobody ever answered. They were all as rude as Sting. Her struggle was making her frustrated, and to top that, off her blue ribbon went flying just a split second later. Instead of wearing her classic blue ribbon, Lucy had picked out a purple one to go with her jeans skirt and purple long sleeved top that read _Princess_ in white.

Lucy scampered after her ribbon getting completely off course for where she was….attempting to go. Plue tried very hard to keep up as Lucy ran after the ribbon like a crazed lunatic. She was so preoccupied with the piece of cloth, that she didn't notice the salty air filling her lungs, the decrease of people, or the fact that the air was filled with more moisture. She ran off the sidewalk, and onto a sandy beach where her ribbon finally came to stop as is has been caught on a twig.

"Yes!" Lucy cried as she snatched up the garment and tied it securely around her ponytail where it belonged. She grinned at her accomplished catching of her favourite purple ribbon, but that grin slowly faded when she realized that she was no longer on the busy sidewalks of the city but on a sandy beach. She was more lost then before now. "Curse my short attention span!" She exclaimed clutching her fists in frustration. Plue was completely aware of how lost they truly were and pouted a bit.

"Pun-pun?" It chimed looking up at its master, Lucy shrugged.

"I'm not sure where we are Plue…" She mumbled looking around to see if anything seemed familiar but all of it was as familiar as Lucy's sister, and she didn't have a sister. If Lucy had brought her gate keys with her, she would be able to get Pyxis to point to the right direction, and get her out of here, but sadly she left her key chain on her nightstand which contained all fifteen of her keys.

"Ugh this is just great! I'll probably be wandering along this beach for hours until I finally figure out where the heck I'm going…" Lucy complained kicking up some sand with her white Converse Chucks. Plue's eyes shone the same way as his master's did: completely helpless.

"The beach isn't exactly long enough to wander along for hours…" Another voice inserted making Lucy jump. She turned around and Plue jumped in front of her, as they both got on the defense but they were only met with a boy. Lucy calmed down and held Plue back, not that he could do much damage anyway.

"Oh it's just you." She muttered crossing her arms and turning in the other direction. Plue did the same and the blond teen raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is that how you greet me Blondie? No hello Sting? Or how are you?" Sting asked in a fake, hurt tone. Lucy rolled her eyes as she turned back to face him.

"First of all, I don't have any pleasant greetings for the jerk, who can't even get my name right, and second of all, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. You sure seem like the one who knows the city by heart." Sting retorted sarcastically, gapping her question. Lucy cast her gaze downwards as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her skirt. Sting smirked at her defeat and flashed a smirk.

"I'm not lost….I just lost track of where I was heading." Lucy muttered trying not to make herself look stupid. Sting rolled her eyes at her pathetic excuse and laughed lightly.

"In other words you are completely lost? Yea I noticed." He said as he began to walk past her. She stood there for a while thinking about her options: Stay lost, or get Sting for help, both were equally horrific.

"Sting!" Lucy called running after him. He stopped, which she sadly didn't notice, making her crash into his back. But he being more stable than her, kept his stance, while she fell to the ground on her back. She groaned in pain as Sting busted out into laughter. She sat up dusting away the sand and spitting out some of the grains that managed to get into her mouth. Plue ran to his master's side in concern.

"Nice one klutz, but I didn't think you'd literally fall for me." He said as he put out a hand for her. She took it and he hoisted her up only to be greeted by her flushed face and raging chocolate colored eyes. Just like before, he seemed to get lost in her eyes. They were such an amazing coffee brown, he couldn't help but adore the girl's eyes. However the blank staring was beginning to creep the owner of the orbs out.

"Uh Sting?" She said waving a hand in her face. He slapped it away and flicked his hair out of his eyes once again, regaining his composer and returning back to the reality.

"So you came running for help didn't you?" He asked in a flat tone. Lucy smiled sheepishly, completely losing her pride for the time being and giving into the fact that she did need his help. "Where were you going anyway?" He asked as he fished into his pajama pants pocket. That was when Lucy noticed that he wasn't actually wearing clothes but his pajama's which were a black T, and some baggy gray pants.

"I was heading into town to go buy a new alarm clock; my last one got into….an accident." Lucy explained not really wanting to explain how she had gone through nine clocks in one month by chucking them at the wall violently.

"Okay, then I'll take you to Erza's." He instructed. The girl just nodded.

"Magnolia is such a pretty place…" Lucy muttered turning back to look at Sting. He just shrugged.

"I guess when you get past the morning rush, and the whole happiness overload." He said ruining Lucy's perspective. They walked a bit away from the craziness of the city, to a more calm and quite area of the town.

"Hey, where exactly are we going?" Lucy asked as she continued to gaze downwards.

"We're going to get your new clock." He replied simply. Lucy was slightly confused due to the fact that she was completely unaware of where exactly they were going. She knew they were going for a clock, but why not in the city?

They had arrived in front of a nice small shop, and Lucy could notice a girl looking to be about their age with fierce red hair, that was brushed into absolute perfectness. She gazed out the store window with her soft brown eyes and smiled brightly when she noticed Sting. They walked up to the front, and Sting opened the door to let Lucy in. Sure he acted like a jerk, but that doesn't mean he wasn't raised a gentlemen. Lucy finally got a full view of her, to see that the girl was wearing baggy black shorts with red Converses, with a simple black t-shirt.

"Ey there Stingy, nice seein 'round these parts!" The girl said with strong a smile, Sting smiled lightly at the girl in return. "Who's your comrade here?" She asked referring to Lucy.

"Erza, Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy, Erza Scarlet." Sting said pointing to each person when their name was mentioned. " Lucy is one of Mira's friends." He added.

"Oh, you're close with Mira? Nice to meet you!" Erza said shaking hands with Lucy. The blond smiled and returned the gesture.

"It's a pleasure." She said with a bright smile.

"Speaking of Mirajane the demon, she hasn't been round here in a while Sting, tell her she better pay me a visit, it gets boring around her without a good challenge." Erza said as she re-entered the shop gesturing for the pair to follow. "So what are you looking for?" She asked leaning on the counter.

"We just need a clock for Blondie here." Sting said pointing at Lucy. She glared at him, for what felt like the millionth time from when they first met.

"I have a name, plus, your blond too." She muttered.

"Does it matter?" He muttered back.

Erza looked between the two a bit confused then finally laughed lightly.

"Well let's see what I got in stock…. alarm clock huh?" She called. Lucy only nodded. "I see, come dance with me, my swords!" Lucy twisted her face in confusion. What was that command?

Out of nowhere, a super-sharp looking sword came floating out the back room with a smallish sized box attached to it. Lucy was a bit scared at first, but when she realized Erza meant no harm, she dropped her guard a little.

"Oh that is so cool." Lucy said as the sword dropped the box in Erza's hands, and disappeared. Erza smiled.

"Yea, I hold up the fort here for my grandparents when they are away." Erza explained as she opened the box and took out the clock. "How do you like this one?" She asked holding up the device. It was a Plue shaped digital clock that looked absolutely adorable to Lucy.

"I love it….but how's the alarm?" She asked not wanting such a cute clock to end up in the garbage. The scarlet haired-young woman pressed a button and the soft chirp that sounded much like 'pun-pun!' filled Lucy's ears. "I'll take it!" She said happily.

Erza smiled and wrapped up the clock, and Sting paid for it, Lucy had argued before, but she couldn't refuse, when he said it was his way of apologizing for his behavior yesterday. They both thanked Erza, before walking out the door, and starting the long journey back to their homes.

* * *

**Authors Note:**** Hiii!~ Thank you for reading up until now! PLLEASE REVIEWWW!~ It'll mean so much to me :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Unexpected

**Authors Note:**** And here is the second update todayyyyyy!~ I hope you all enjoy!~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FAIRY TAILLLLL!~ (Must I remind myself? TT^TT)**

* * *

The two blonds finally arrived in Lucy's front yard, and when they did, Lucy flashed him her very best smile. Sting rolled his eyes just wanting to get home.

"Thank you for seeing me off Sting." Lucy said as she waved the dragon slayer goodbye. Sting couldn't help but smile back.

"Sure whatever." He said, heading out the gates of Lucy's mansion. "I would love to say that it's been a pleasure but, it really hasn't. I'll see ya around Blondie." She frowned.

"My name is…." Lucy stopped mid-sentence when she noticed that Sting, wasn't paying her any mind. She could feel her blood boil under her skin. Sting was the only person that made her so angry. She thought Nick was annoying, but really, he was nothing but an ant to a human, compared to Sting. Nick was like a saint sent from the heavens, and Sting was her daily torment by the looks of it.

Lucy glared at the back of his head while Sting remained oblivious to her hate that radiated off of her whenever he came into her sight. She sighed before settling down, carrying her newly-bought clock into the house.

"Mom, I'm home!" She called as she kicked the door closed behind her. Her mother didn't respond directly but she could hear her mother's laughter and the laughter of another person. She followed the laughter into the kitchen, where she found her mother sharing a cup of tea with a person none-other than Mirajane.

"Oh, you're home already?" Her mother asked as if Lucy had only been out for few minutes when it really was more like a few hours due to the fact that she had been wandering the streets and eventually was found by the jerk on the beach. Lucy nodded feeling a bit confused as to why Mira was laughing and having tea with her mother.

"Hey Lucy, you never told me your mom was so friendly." Mirajane said setting down her half drunken cup of tea on the counter.

"Mirajane came over to see if you wanted to go hang with her, but when I told her you were out, she said she would wait so we had brunch together." Layla explained sending a smile to Mira.

"O…Kay?" Lucy said still sounding confused and a bit unsure. Mira got up and thanked Layla for an enjoyable conversation, of only-heaven-knows-what, and she and Lucy left the living room.

"Well that was interesting few hours." Mirajane said smoothing out her jeans skirt. She was wearing and elbow length blue and black striped polo shirt with black leggings and blue flats. "Jeez Lucy you were gone for a while."

"I was out getting a new clock for my room." Lucy explained holding up the bag that held her new clock. She examined the bag and smiled when she recognized the sword logo on the bag.

"You went to Erza's I wish I was with you!" She said. "Wait, how'd you know about Erza's shop?" She eyed Lucy suspiciously, and said girl felt her cheeks heat up, no doubt that they were turning a red color.

"Well, I found Sting this morning and he took me." She explained avoiding eye contact. The unofficial match-maker's entire face lit up as she jumped up and down in excitement. Lucy kept her gaze at the ground; she could tell what was running through her mind.

"Aw, you and Stingy Bee!? Together!?"

"No, it's not like that! I was lost and he helped me out! That doesn't change the fact that he's a complete and utter jerk." Lucy clarified crossing her arms. Mira stopped hopping and nodded.

"That is so true." Lucy laughed at her response. "But trust me Lucy, Sting isn't such a bad guy. I should know. If it wasn't for him, I would probably be dead or homeless." Mira said with a shrug. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"How so?"

"Well as you know, I am adopted. Sting found me in the forest when I was four. A Vulcan was going to attack me, probably kill me, but then Sting came to my rescue. I told him that my parents weren't alive anymore and he took me to his mother and asked if I could stay with them. Ever since I've been living as a Eucliffe." She explained in a sullen tone. Lucy was nearly reduced to tears by the girl's testimony. She never knew that Sting actually saved her. Wow, that guy actually has a heart?

"Maybe he isn't that bad." Lucy muttered thinking into it. Mirajane nodded.

"Yea, just give him a chance."

"But the real question is, will he give me one too?"

* * *

"…" Sting looked down at his faithful cat partner, Lector and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean try to be nice to her?" He asked the cat. "That is so random, may I add."

"... … …" Lector 'said' said while crossing her arms and paws. Sting looked at her shocked.

"That doesn't mean I like her!" He retorted crossing his arms as well, pouting.

"…" The small cat said lying down and licking its paw.

"What do you know? You like Rogue's cat Frosch, but you won't admit it!" **(A/N: I think I heard somewhere that Fro is a boy, but oh well… :)** Sting yelled at the auburn cat. Lector shrugged off the comment but a pink streak did appear across its face.

"…!"

"I do not fancy that girl. Lucy is anything but my type." Sting argued flicking his hair at his own pet. Lector shook its head and walked away, he was honestly disappointed at his best friend.

* * *

"Ugh, I'm bored." Mira groaned letting her head hang off the side of Lucy's bed so that her view was upside down. Lucy sat in from of her on the floor with her chin in her hands.

"Me too." She muttered. Mira began to contemplate over what they could do, and then, it hit her.

"I got it! We can have a sleepover!" She announced flipping over on the bed and putting her index finger in the air, she was obviously pumped up. Lucy perked up at the idea and nodded in agreement.

"That's a perfect idea! You can barrow one of my pajamas and one of my outfits for tomorrow!" Lucy exclaimed jumping up and running to her closet to fish out a pair of pajamas.

"Uh Lucy, It's only noon, we have a lot of time to kill before we think about getting ready for bed and I have to call home and tell my mom I'll be over here for the night." Mirajane explained taking out her iPhone. Lucy nodded in agreement and sat next to the silver haired mage on the bed.

"Mom?...Oh sorry Stingy you sound just like her!...No I don't mean you sound like a girl…Okay yes I do…..Well can you tell mom I'm going to spend the night across the street….Yes at Lucy 's you moron!...NO, you're stupid!...Okay love you too, See ya tomorrow." She grinned as she hung up. Lucy looked at her strangely and she shrugged. "It's a sibling thing." She muttered as she put away her phone. Lucy shrugged it off.

"So this sleepover is going to be my first with my new friend in a new city so what do you want to do first?" Lucy asked standing up and strolling across the room for no apparent reason. Mirajane fell back into the bed again and twisted her mouth in contemplation over what they could do. She snapped her fingers in realization as she sat up and ran to Lucy 's closet. She pulled the double doors and scanned over the racks of clothes.

" Lucy, I want you to give me the ugliest outfit you have." She ordered stepping aside. Lucy looked at her strangely before going along with the orders, and pulling out a pair of bell bottom suspenders and a green and yellow striped top. Mira made a face before she went searching into her mini backpack.

"What are you looking for?" Lucy asked looking over the girls shoulder as item after item was flung across the room. She didn't respond, and just concentrated on searching. She beamed when a pouch came out the backpack. "What's that?" Lucy asked. Mira turned it around to show the letters EFK in bold across the front.

"This is my EFK also known as my Emergency Fashion Kit. I never leave home without it. Right now I'm going to work magic on that outfit from drag to fab." Mirajane said as she produced electric sewing scissors out her EFK. She began to cut and sew and Lucy couldn't keep up with it all so she sat on her bed and began to count all the things pink in her room. After she had counted 69 things, Mira stood up with a proud smile on her face.

"So, you done?" Lucy asked in a bored tone.

"You tell me." She said stepping aside and pointing to the outfit. Lucy looked at it and gaped. The bell bottoms were replaced by skinny ends perfectly tailored. The sleeves of the striped shirt were cut to elbow length and the neck line was cut so that the shirt laid off the shoulders. The straps of the suspenders now had yellow and green sparkles on it.

"Whoa….that is so cool!" Lucy shrieked jumping up and down. The designer took a bow with a cocky smirk on her face. She blew up at her bang and dug into her pocket.

"Here, I made this from the scraps of bell bottom." She said holing out a jeans chocker that had a sapphire encrusted L hanging from it. Lucy's mouth hung open as the Take-Over mage dropped the necklace in her hands.

"Mira, I can't take this…" She mumbled handing the necklace back. She only shook her head and gave it back to Lucy.

"I pretty much planned on making you a necklace; consider it a gift of friendship." She said. "To be honest I'm really glad we met. Before most of my friends would just be friends with me to get closer to Sting…well except Cana, but she left for journey a long time ago."

"What about Erza? She seemed to be close with you." Lucy protested. Mirajane shrugged.

"As you saw, Erza and I live in two different worlds. She lives in a shop, and I live in a mansion. We're still friends, but we don't see each other as much as I'd like."

"Well then Mirajane Strauss Eucliffe, I'm glad we met too." Lucy said giving Mira a hug. She returned the favor, than after a while, they separated.

"So, why don't we go kill some more time with a good old fashioned play battle?" Mira asked. Lucy nodded.

"We can have it in the backyard. I'll race ya!" Lucy said as she reached for her keys. Mirajane nodded in agreement at the idea. "This time, no mass destruction?"

"No mass destruction." She repeated. "On your mark…."

"Get set…."

"Go!" they both exclaimed at the same time before dashing out the room but as they ran down the stairs they didn't see Mrs. Heartfilia going up them. They were so out of control, that they made Layla lose her balance and fall.

"LUCY!"

"Sorry Mom!"

* * *

**Authors Note: ****Thank you for reading!~ Please review!~ Favourite/Follow too!~**

**Love ya all~ :D**


	6. Chapter 6 - Father?

**Author's Note:**** Yayyy!~ New chapter typed up!~ I hope you all enjoy!~ Please review!~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAILLLL!~ ALL RIGHTS AND OTHER STUFF GO TO HIRO MASHIMA!~ TT^TT**

* * *

"Sting? Where is Mira?" A woman with incredibly long pale blond hair (Much like her son) said leaning on the railing of the staircase. Her bright emerald eyes held an intimidating sharpness to them.

Sting looked up from the book he was reading and caught eyes with his mother for a second before returning his gaze to the book.

"She's across the street spending the night with the new neighbors." He muttered not looking up again. The woman also known as Mavis Vermillion Eucliffe, released a sigh and ran a hand through her hair.

"I guess that's best…" She mumbled in a sort of stressed and worried tone. Sting picked up the worry in her voice and closed his book to look up at his mother.

"Why? What's the matter?"

Mavis looked away with a scowl on her face as she bit at a nail nervously.

"Your father is coming home…."

Sting's eyes narrowed at those words.

* * *

"Okay Froggie, all you have to do is be the referee." Lucy instructed as she chose a gate key off her belt, Mirajane copied her actions, and did a take-over into Satan Soul. The boy nodded his head numbly as her sat in the grass.

"Got it. Okay this will be a one on one battle, play of course. It will go on until someone gets a direct. You may begin." Nick said in a sort of bored robotic monotone. Mirajane and Lucy gave her blank stares before they got into battle mode.

"Okay! The gate of the ram, I open thee, Aries!" Lucy called out twirling on the spot. An ultra-fluffy sheep-looking spirit appeared.

"Lucy-san, I'm so sorry!~" She said, pulling of the innocent, adorable look perfectly.

"Oh, how cute, but can she withstand the power of my attacks? Time to bring the house down!" Mira said as she blew up at her bang, and started mumbling something Lucy couldn't hear. She suddenly grew wings, and took flight.

"Darkness Stream!"

"Wool wall!~"

"Whoa…I've never seen magic like that before, it sure is powerful too!" Lucy praised, gazing at her opponent.

"Maybe I'm just special; you use Celestial Magic right? It is pretty amazing too!" Mirajane said placing her hands on her hips with a cheerful smile. Lucy flashed a determined look, and got yet another key ready.

"The gate of the Lion, I open thee, Loke!" Lucy said, knowing that Aries and Loke fight well together.

"Yo Lucy, I am here!" He announced his arrival. Lucy just rolled her eyes, and laughed lightly. "Could you please help Aries over there?" She pointed to the poor spirit trying to block all of Mirajane's powerful attacks, she really looked like she could use some help!

"Evil Explosion!" Mirajane shouted, hoping it would hit.

"O Regulus, grant me your power… Regulus Impact!"

"I'm sorry!~ Wool bomb!~"

"Wool Impact!" They shouted in perfect synchronization. The two attacks, soon fused together as one, shooting straight at their opponent, The Demon Mirajane. Or was it? The spot where the spirit, usion-raid was heading was…empty?

"Dark annihilation!" A voice whispered behind Lucy, effectively making Lucy jump. And before anyone even knew it, Lucy got hit by a massive stream of 'darkness'.

"Lucy-nee took a direct hit, Mirajane-san wins." Nick announced raising a hand on Mira's side. As soon as those words were said, Lucy fell to her knee's flinching and wincing. This caught both mages off guard. Lucy smiled, insisting she was okay.

"You did great." She muttered before slowly walking over to Mirajane. Nick soon followed.

"Lucy?" She said in a tone just above a whisper while patting the girl lightly on the back. "Lucy? Are you sure you're okay?" Lucy just continued to wince in pain. Her friend stared at her, in worry or concern.

"I think body slam and fling did some damage…" Lucy said as she flinched once again. Mira nodded.

"That harsh hit might have broken something." Her brother said.

"I should take to my house, Sting will be able to help. He's like our own personal nurse." Mira laughed as she helped Lucy up.

"How will he be able to help?" Lucy said as she stood up.

"He can do some healing with his magic." **(A/N: I know he can't…but just play along ok? :)**

Lucy nodded, still slightly unsure about going to that annoying blonde's house. But it is also the kind, sweet, and not to mention, absolutely awesome Mirajane's house too. She thought about the pros and cons of the topic, but feeling that Stinging **(A/N: Haha, see what I did there? ;)** pain, she just had to take her up on that offer.

"Nick, can you tell mom I went across the street for a bit?" The little brunette nodded, and ran into the house. Mira began to head to the exit of the back yard that leads to the front, and Lucy followed close behind.

* * *

"I have to give it to you Lucy, you're very cunning and strong. You would've got me with that last attack, if it wasn't for my wings." She said as they got to the gate of the Eucliffe estate. Mirajane typed in a code, and the gates opened.

"You are still stronger though, I have to at least admit that. The damage that was inflicted in me, is still a show of your amazing magic power. To dodge such an attack like you did is pure strength and ability." Lucy said as they walked to the front door. She nodded, as she gazed at the wincing person at her side. Mira opened the door, and they entered the mansion.

"Sting!?" She called as she walked through the main hall and into the kitchen room. Nobody was there. Lucy soon heard voices coming from another room, and pointed to it.

"I think he's in here." She said. Mira sweetly smiled in thanks, as she went towards the room with Lucy close behind.

"Sting, I need your help, Lucy got…" She stopped her stride into the room, and her sentence came out dry. Lucy gazed at her confused as to why she would come to an abrupt stop.

"Hey Mira what's wrong?"

"You're still here….and you brought one of your little misfit friends with you…" A harsh voice sneered. Mira gripped her friend close to her, as she directed her gaze downwards. Lucy gazed into the room to see a man with midnight black hair, and crimson red eyes, scowling at them. Despite the different hair color, he resembled Sting to somewhat.

"Hey, I'm not a misfit!" Lucy retorted frowning. The man smirked but not in the same way she was accustomed to whenever she was speaking to Sting. Sting and Mavis were both there too, with looks of concern, and worry on their face.

"If you hang around that homeless kid, than you are one." The man sneered again. He then turned to Mavis with a look of disgust. "I thought I told you to get rid of that brat a long time ago."

"Zeref please…" Mavis began, her voice rather shaky. **(A/N: Gahh… I feel so bad making him sound so evil, he's too cute! Well… he is evil anyways :)**

"I believe I still send you money and all I ask in return is that the street rat doesn't live under this roof."

"Wait! What are you talking about!?" Lucy inserted with rage dripping from her voice but she was ignored. A choking sob escaped from Mirajane's mouth and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I want her gone." Zeref said glaring at Mavis.

"That's enough!" Sting yelled getting up. "Mira isn't going anywhere, if she leaves then I do too!" He added walked towards his adopted sister. Even if they weren't really related by blood, he cared for her like his own sister. He grabbed her arm and Lucy's as well and dragged them out the room.

He led them into the hall, and Sting took Lucy, and murmured some kind of spell, in no-time, Lucy felt brand new! Mirajane kneeled on the ground, as she sobbed openly. Sting wrapped and arm around her with a look of worry on his face. Lucy gazed at the scene completely confused.

"Sting, what was that back there? Who was that jerk?" She asked. Sting shook his head.

"That jerk…is my father." He laughed in a sort of bitter way. Lucy's mouth hung opened in shock. "What happened back there…" He protested with himself, should he tell?

"Tell her!" Mira cried swiping at her tears. "I trust her and she has a right to know considering he just insulted her."

"Tell me what?" Lucy asked in a tone just above a whisper.

"My dad never really connected with the family. He and my mother were getting ready to divorce when I was about four. After we found Mirajane, and officially made her part of the family, my father was enraged. He hated her from the first day he saw her…. Mira's parent's were scientists, and inventors, that were taking attention off of his company so naturally, he would have a hate for their daughter and even more hate considering his ex, had just adopted her. My father literally wants her gone, even dead if that's what it takes."

Lucy was nearly reduced to tears at the story and gazed at her friend.

"I-I'm…S-So… Sorry…"

* * *

**Author's Note:**** So was it ok? Did I make a lot of mistakes? I certainly hope I did well enough to pass… Anyway!~ I promise you, that I will update another chapter today! I hope that, that will be enough to say 'sorry for these horrible chapters'… Review please though!~**


	7. Chapter 7 - Apology

**Author's Note:**** And just like I promised earlier, another update!~ Please readdddd!~**

**DISCLAIMER: ME DO NOT OWN FT!**

* * *

Lucy had thought it was a good time to go back over to her house. They avoided her parents and Nick, so that she wouldn't have to explain why Mira's eyes were red and puffy, and why she kept sniffling. Sting also came over, refusing to say in his own home, as long as his father was there; thank god he was leaving that night to go on another one of his business trips.

The only ties he actually had to the family, was that he was required to send them money every month after the divorce went through, otherwise he had no place in that home, or that is at least that's what Mavis said.

"I'm really sorry Mira. I feel so bad." Lucy said as she swung back and forth on a wooden swing in the backyard. Mira and Sting sat on the other two that were created only a day before.

"Sympathy is for softies." Mirajane muttered. Lucy stared at her through narrowed eyes. Mira cracked a smile for what seemed like a while. "What I mean is that I'm okay, so you don't have to be so upset about it all."

"Eucliffe's don't accept sympathy." Sting muttered, crossing his arms. Lucy glared at him, before Mira snickered silently to herself.

"And they have cocky attitudes, that can get on your last nerve!" Lucy retorted harshly with her eyes in narrow slits, sending a piercing glare at the other blond.

"HEY!" Mira cried. "I'm a Euliffe too!" She said while pouting.

"Not including Mira." Lucy added with a sheepish smile. Sting rolled his eyes.

"That's the way it's always going to be…me being a Eucliffe, right Sting?" Mira asked directing her gaze to her brother. He shrugged his shoulders, before nodding.

"Wouldn't trade a sister like you, for anything in the world." Sting muttered. She squealed, while grinning happily. She then reached over, and wrapped an arm around her brother in a half hug.

"Right back at you!"

Lucy looked at the pair, and smiled softly. She never understood how caring and genuinely sweet Sting actually could be. This was a whole different side of him that she preferred more than his other side, the way he treated her. She actually felt rather envious of the pair. They had a bond that had developed over the years, and couldn't be shattered because of anything. Seeing this other side of Sting, made Lucy wonder how much there really is to him than his arrogant, cocky attitude; she actually wanted to get to know him more.

"Me and my brother are nothing like you two." Lucy said in a tone just above a whisper. Mira heard her and smiled softly.

"Eh, Sting and I have our spats." She said shrugging.

"That's cuz girls are annoying." Sting inserted crossing his arms. He received two set of glares now.

"Excuse me!?" The two girls shrieked. He smiled nervously.

"Uh…I think I should head home and… uhh…feed the dog…" Sting said getting up quickly and rushing to the back yard gate.

"Yea you better run!" Lucy called after him.

"Shut up Blondie." Sting called back deliberately calling her by her nickname, other than her actual name.

"Why you little…" Lucy got up from her swing and was about to run after him with the intention of tackling him, and knocking him out, but Mira grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulled her back.

"Let it go Lucy. Just let it go, plus, we don't even have a dog…" Mira said, thinking. Lucy glared at Sting's retreating form before re-taking her seat in her swing.

"Maybe he was just terrified of our awesome girl power, that he ran away?" Lucy suggested.

"Yeah probably…"

"But that guy's just so…UGH! He gets on my last nerve, but when you were upset, he was completely sweet! Why is he such a jerk to me?" Lucy exclaimed flailing her arms around a bit for emphasis. Mirajane shook her head and released a sigh.

"It's cause he likes you." Mira blurted out. Lucy gave her a disturbed look.

"Blond haired jerk's sister say what?"

"He lllllikes you Lucy!" Mira laughed. "I've lived with Sting for a good ten years and he only liked a girl once before, and he was a complete jerk to her. All the other girls that swooned over him, he treated them well enough. God knows why… And me of course."

"The way Sting is, I can never understand why he would like me. He hates me and I hate him, and please don't roll your tongue like that. So Nuh uh!" Lucy cried.

"Uh huh!" The silver-haired mage retorted, nodding frantically. Lucy shook her head.

"Ugh! I will not accept it, so you can just stop right now." Lucy said ending the conversation. She shrugged.

"I think you two, would look fabulous together…." She said, adding the infamous Eucliffe smirk. Lucy was about to retort once again, but was cut short by a rustling in the bushes behind the swings. The two girls glanced at each other, before directing their gaze to the rustling bush.

"There's something in there…." Lucy whispered.

"No duh Sherlock!" Mirajane whispered back harshly. Lucy narrowed her eyes at her.

"Check it out…" Lucy said nudging her. Mira shook her head.

"No you!"

"You!"

"YOU!"

A faint whimper came from the bushes. Mira gestured her head towards the bush and nudged Lucy. Lucy pulled back the leaves hesitantly, and the two found a small auburn colored cat lying on the ground, rubbing it's eyes.

"Oh my goodness! That's Sting's cat!" The 'jerk' s' sister exclaimed, running towards it, cradling it in her arms lovingly.

"Are you sure? What is it called? What is it doing here? I hope that annoying guy isn't spying on us though him! But why would he do such a thing? Is he a stalker?" Lucy bombarded her with questions. Mira sweat-dropped, and took a deep breath in.

"I'm very sure, it's called Lector, I don't know, why would he do that? And possibly, I don't go around watching him stalk people, that is, if he does. Does that answer all of your questions?" She asked. Lucy just nodded, taking in the newly-discovered information. The cat purred, as Mira stroked its soft fur.

"Hey boy, you wanna go back to Stingy?" She asked. The cat, despite being, well… a cat, shook its head, as if to say 'Noooo…' "I see… then would you like to stay with your onee-san here?" He nodded.

"Ok then! Let's go play!~" Shouted Lucy excitedly. Lector's face immediately brightened up.

* * *

The next morning Lucy woke up with the sun falling onto her face and lighting up her room. Lucy groaned lightly as she shifted, rolling over in bed. She didn't think it was a good time to wake up since it was…forty past eleven. Maybe she and Mira should not have stayed up until three in the morning rating famous mages on how cute they were, or watching a '_So You Think You Can Battle?' _marathon.

Lucy was tapped on the shoulder and cracked one eye open to see Lector all the way up in her face. She screamed in surprise, and fell off her bed right onto Mira, who was sleeping on the bed on the floor. Mira let out a scream of her own, as the two got entangled together within the bed sheets. The cat laughed lightly.

"Oh, what an interesting wake up…" Mira moaned as she pulled herself out of the mess they were in. Lucy pulled herself out as well and glared at Lector.

"That wasn't funny!" She scolded the medium sized kitty, it lowered its head a bit in guilt. "But at least you're feeling better." Lucy sighed patting it on the head.

"We should get dressed." Mira suggested quietly while gesturing to the pajamas they were currently in. Lucy looked down at her plue pajamas and nodded in agreement. The two of them headed to the bathroom and got changed. Lucy got dressed in the outfit Mira had put together for her adding in the necklace and some pink heart shaped earrings. She pulled her hair up in a high ponytail with a blue ribbon as well. Since Mira did not bring any clothes of her own she borrowed some of Lucy's, choosing a blue halter dress, that cut off just above the knees, and a short sleeved hoody that had green, blue, pink and orange hearts spotting it.

"Hm, not that bad…" Mira sighed looking out the outfit on her in the full scale mirror. Lucy laughed lightly.

"You look fabulous." Lucy said as she tied her ribbon around her wrist; she had to have it somewhere. Lector paced around the room eagerly catching the attention of the brunette.

"Do you want to leave now Lector?" Lector tilted its head before walking up to Lucy and latching onto her leg. Lucy laughed lightly as she tried to shake the cat off.

"Looks like it wants to stay." Mira said as she slipped on some matching pink flats. Lucy looked down at Lector and smiled softly.

"Is that true? Would you like to stay for awhile longer?" Lucy asked, she had planned for the cat to go home as soon as they woke up. Lector unlatched itself and began to nod frantically.

* * *

"Holy Nova!" Sting ordered himself. The massive attack hit a tree in the far end of the backyard of the Eucliffe estate where Sting, would battle with his sister, and train because it was a safe distance from the house.

The attack pulled the old oak tree from its roots making it fly a bit but fall to the ground in a matter of second with a loud thud that shook the earth. Sting sighed. He began to walk back to the house, passing his mothers rose bushs. He stopped and looked at the flowers and he instantly went back to what Mira had said a few days back.

"_You should not judge somebody randomly like a rude egotistical, arrogant, cocky, idiot."_

"I should apologize…" Sting muttered to himself as he went into the house to get a pair of scissors.

* * *

"Lucy!" Caroline called from the back door. Both girls looked to the brunette woman a bit surprised because she randomly popped out of nowhere.

"Yea Mom?" She asked.

"A friend of yours is here to see you." She said with a bright smile. Lucy tilted her head in confusion. The only friend she had in Magnolia was Mirajane, and she was right next to her. She glanced at her, and she shrugged.

"Really? Who?" Lucy asked. Layla disappeared and Sting came out the door with a collected look on his face. Lucy groaned and rolled her eyes and sat in the grass next to Mira. He was no friend of hers. Layla appeared in the doorway again and still had that bright smile on her face.

"Thank you Mom." Lucy said, smiling at her mother for a second, then scowling the next.

"No problem honey." She answered before going out of sight again. A silence hung over the three of them, as Sting just stood there.

"Hey bro, what brings you to the bright side?" Mira sighed stretching her arms up into the air. Lucy laughed lightly at the remark, Sting laughed sarcastically, before giving his sister a glare.

"You are so funny Mira, but come back to me when you're stupid comments come to an end." Sting retorted. Mira pouted a bit before shrugging it off. Lucy's laughter ceased and she stood up and glared at him.

"Did you come over here for a good reason or are you here just to be your normal rude self?" Lucy snapped putting her hands on her hips. Sting knew he had a valid reason to come to this house, if he didn't he wouldn't have been there. He sighed.

"My mom told me to check up on my sis." He lied simply.

"I'm fine." Mira inserted waving him away lazily. "Now you have no reason to be here."

Sting ignored her, and turned her attention to the little cat, who was running around the back yard chasing a butterfly.

"Hmm, since when did you get a cat like Lector Mira?" He asked. Sting knew perfectly well that the cat wasn't another cat, but Lector himself, and yet he still insists on getting on her last nerve. Mira rolled her eyes, understanding what Sting was trying to pull and pointed at Lucy.

"We found _your_ cat yesterday in my garden," Lucy began crossing her arms over her chest and smirking. "Why, are you looking for him?"

"Hardly…" Sting sighed in a bored manner, he knew that he had to apologize to the cat sooner or later, but he didn't feel like it just now, he had more important things to do. Lucy pouted and narrowed her eyes at him before flopping down into the grass next to Mira.

"Well I better go; I still have training to do." Sting said as he stuck his hand in his pockets. Mira waved goodbye while Lucy ignored him. "Later _Lucy_."

A scarlet red rose dropped down into Lucy's lap, surprising her to some extent. She blinked before looking at Sting who was already outside the backyard gate. Lector followed him. She tilted her head in confusion as she gripped the thorn less rose in her hands. She ran her fingers over the velvet soft petals and smiled unconsciously.

"Roses are my favorite flower…" Lucy trailed off quietly.

"Ooh, a red rose from the famous Sting, aren't you lucky. That must be some sort of an apology, and in such a romantic way too... I wonder if it could have a hidden meaning to it…" Mira sighed clamping her hands together in a dramatic fashion. Lucy knew what she was hinting.

"Shut it." Lucy snapped as a small blush began to form on her cheeks. Mira just giggled in response.

"Did you see how he tried to mess with you by saying that the cat wasn't Lector were mine? He's such a little jerk." Mira joked. Lucy wasn't listening; she was still examining the perfect rose. She stroked every petal and smelled its beautiful scent. It was a gorgeous flower that Lucy loved. She smiled again as she released a content sigh. She was so easily swooned.

'_That was thoughtful of him…'_ she thought as she twirled the flower in her hand. Right then something occurred to her and she jumped at the realization with a shocked expression on her face.

"WAIT!" She screeched. Mira gave her a weird look. "D-Did he call me 'Lucy'?" She asked.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** I really do hope that was good enough… too short? Maybe I should make them longer? Anyway! Pwweesee Reviewww!~**

**Love ya all~**


	8. Chapter 8 - Going to camp?

**Author's Note: ****Here is the next update!~ Eekk! Today I had to sing in front of the ENTIRE SCHOOL! Yup, very scary. And there's a bit on my life that no one cares about. Back to the original subject! Please enjoy!~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FT**

* * *

"Summer camp?" Lucy Heartfilia asked, quirking an eyebrow. Mirajane Eucliffe nodded eagerly as she bounced up and down in her swing chair. If she bounced any harder, she was going to rip the chair out the ceiling. Lucy tapped her chin on contemplation before shaking her head side to side. "No."

"No…?" Mira repeated drooping in defeat with a childish pout on her face. Lucy nodded.

"Yes."

"Yes!" Mira cheered throwing her hands in the air. Lucy glared at her.

"No!" she exclaimed trying to get her point across. She crossed her arms and turned her nose up. Mirajane pouted again.

"No?"

"Yes." Lucy muttered.

"Yes!"

"No! Now stop that!" Lucy ordered getting up from her swing chair and walking across the entertainment room. Mira huffed and blew up at her bang in exasperation.

"Lucy …c'mon Camp Battler is the best training camp for mages in all of Fiore. It has a section for everything! Battling, science, and magical type studies. I've been going every year for the last 5 years." She said giving the blond a reassuring smile.

"So?" Lucy questioned as she randomly picked up a stuffed toy version of a Plue. Mirajane did a face-palm, as she stood to her feet, and grabbed Lucy by her shoulders and gave her one forceful shake.

"You will go to camp with me and you will like it! We will be in the same program, you'll meet some of my friends, Sting will be there too, so you'll have nothing to worry about!" She reassured wagging a finger in the blonds face. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"That's what I worry about the most." She muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. Mira just casually ignored the comment. "Isn't that camp like, mega expensive anyway?"

"Ah, but when you are friends with the camp's, financial support's daughter, you have a one way ticket in for free. All expenses are already taken care of." She said with a sly grin as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Your mom gives money to the camp?"

"Not only that, she owns it." Mira said with a most Sting-ish smirk possible. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Fine…" She sighed in defeat as she let her arms dangle at her sides. Mira squealed with happiness, as she wrapped her arms around her in a short and tight hug.

"Good! Camp starts tomorrow! You can get a ride from me and Sting, and you will be in my cabin with Erza, and my other friend, Levy."

"Sure, sure." Lucy sighed shrugging her shoulders.

"It's sleep-away during the week but we come home on weekends." Mirajane added, she looked super-excited. Lucy nodded. "This is going to be super awesome!"

* * *

"Sting! My goodness can you please get your blond haired butt down here before I totally kick it, with every inch of your life!" Mirajane called up the stairs. Four butlers held large suitcases in their hands all with her monogram on them. Four more butlers came down the large staircase with more large suitcases except they had Sting's monogram on them. The blond haired teen himself soon made his way down the stairs as well.

He was wearing the camp T-shirt which was, for him, a green t-shirt with a dragon on it, with the camp name printed across the front. Under it, was his cabin name which was obviously: Cabin Dragon. He was also wearing a black zip up hoody over that and some jeans. Mira was wearing a shirt similar, except her shirt was a beautiful shade of blue, and had a demon looking picture on it, and their cabin name, which matched the picture on her shirt. She was wearing jeans shorts as well.

"Bout time. We have to get Lucy." Mirajane said as she gestured for the butlers to load up the car. Sting rolled his eyes.

"So you convinced her to join us?" He asked shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. Mira grinned evilly.

"Yea, aren't you excited that you'll get to spend time with her?" She cooed. Sting gaped and Mirajane rushed out the door before he could retort. She smiled as she saw Lucy at the end of the driveway fight with a butler over her two bags. She was wearing an exact copy of Mira's cabin t-shirt with a white mini-skirt. She shook her head before jogging up to Lucy. "What are you doing? He's only going to pack your stuff in the limo."

Lucy blinked stupidly before smiling sheepishly and letting go of the two bags. The disgruntled butler huffed, before trudging off to the limo length escalade, that Mira and Sting's mother had provided, as transportation for the three teens. Lucy walked with Mira, and gasped at the long car in awe.

"We're taking _this_ to camp!?" She exclaimed gesturing to the limo. Mira nodded grinning.

"It's like you've never ridden in an escalade limo before." Sting muttered as he came up next to her. Lucy jumped but then glared at him for the remark he made.

"Sorry that some of us don't like to show off our money like other people." Lucy retorted crossing her arms over her chest.

"Keep in mind when you are using come backs like that you are also referring to me too." Mirajane inserted placing her hands on her hips. Lucy smiled apologetically. "Anyways, this thing is a simple car compared to some of the other things we've used as transportation." There was then, a moment of silence.

"Well shall we stand here all day, or get the heck outta here?" Sting asked.

"Yea, let's go!" Mira exclaimed happily, pumping her fist into the air. Sting, being the gentlemen he is, despite his arrogance and ignorance, opened the door to the…'car' and gestured for the two girls to enter. Mirajane entered smiling and saying a thank you and Lucy soon followed, doing the same, minus the smile, and the thank you was more of a mutter.

Lucy and Mira sat on one side of the limo next to the mini fridge, while Sting sat across from them. The floor had white carpeting with a large M and S monogram on it in gold. You could tell it was Mira and Sting's. Siblings had to share something I guess since everything was pretty much separate.

"Whoa…you guys are beyond rich." Lucy breathed staring at the 50 inch plasma screen television that was mounted to her right.

"How lucky are you to be acquainted with me." Sting retorted smirking. Lucy glared at him, as he flicked his hair. She hated the way he was so aloof around her. It made her so frustrated…which was exactly what he wanted.

Getting to Camp Battlers took about two hours, but there was a lot to occupy the trios time as they awaited their arrival. The camp was outside Magnolia, due to the fact that was where most of the forests were. It was situated right next to Fioren Lake which was the largest lake in all of Fiore. Lucy and Mirajane were watching television while commenting and criticizing random shows, while was asleep as the 'car' pulled up to the camp driveway. Lucy looked out the tinted window, and saw some teens around her age stepping off a bus with the camp name on it.

Lucy swallowed. This was the first time she would be meeting more people other than Mira and Sting. She was fine when she met Erza, but that was because she was helping her get another clock. She sighed and felt someone place a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, everything will be great!" Mira reassured as the limo came to a complete stop. Lucy smiled and nodded, her flowing blond hair bobbing under her classic blue ribbon. Mirajane smiled, and returned the gesture. She then turned to Sting who was still fast asleep. She smirked and peeled off her flip flop and threw it at his head.

He jerked out of his sleep and looked around to find the projectile that hit him and saw that his sister had gotten up, to get her flip flop back. He glared at her as Lucy laughed at his expense.

"We're here sleepy head." Mirajane said as she slipped her flip flop on and pulled out a pair of sunglasses that had her name in blue glitter across the sides. She put them on and sighed as she waited for the door to be opened for them. "Oh, and Lucy, be prepared for when that door opens." Lucy blinked in confusion but shrugged it off.

The door swung open and screaming rang through the air. The sunlight poured into the limo and Sting smirked back at Lucy, before stepping out the limo first. Mostly girly screams could be heard and may peeked out to see many girls screaming over the blond haired teen and trying to get his attention. She rolled her eyes in disgust. He was cute, she'd give him that much, but not enough to be worshipped.

Mirajane gave may a smile before gesturing for her to follow her out. As soon as she got out, a mixture of female and male cheers could be heard. She smirked and looked behind her to see Lucy hesitantly stepping out with a nervous smile on her face. She held out her hand and May excepted as she helped her out. People began talk among themselves as to why some random girl was exiting the Eucliffe limo.

"Wow, you and your brother are practically celebrities." Lucy said as Mira guided her through the crowds of people. Most of the girls had already left to go follow Sting to where-ever he had run off to.

"Well my mother is a pretty powerful person in this city, so it's natural that her children are like VIP kids." She explained as they approached a cabin that had a Demon on the door. She went in, and gestured for Lucy to follow.

As soon as they entered, they saw two girls arguing. One, Lucy recognized as Erza but the other she was not familiar with. She had blue hair that was out, and she was also wearing their cabins t-shirt and a orange mini-skirt. Her eyes were gentle, yet her expression was fierce. Erza was wearing some black shorts with her cabin t-shirt.

"I want the bottom bunk!" The blunette girl raged on. Erza rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you get the single bed then?" The girl argued crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because Mira had reserved two of them."

"Ugh!"

"A-hem..." The silver-haired mage, cleared her throat smiling lightly. The two girls turned their attention to her and grinned.

"Mira!" They said in unison. Erza ran over to Mirajane, and grabbed her in a friendly hug which she returned. She then turned to Lucy and smiled giving her a hug as well.

"Hey there Lucy, long time no see." Erza said. Lucy smiled.

"Likewise."

"Mira, who's your friend?" The blue haired girl asked gesturing to Lucy.

"Oh, Levy, this is Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy this is Levy McGarden." She introduced. Levy smiled and shook hands with Lucy. "Levy's family owns many hotels and hospitals."

"Hey Lu-chan! Welcome to Camp Battlers!" Levy said shaking Lucy 's hand. Lucy smiled.

"Thank you. Pleasure meeting you."

"And Lucy this striking beauty is Erza Scarlet. She's a model for battle equipment and armor. But I believe you two have meet." Mira said gesturing to the girl with the fierce red hair. Erza waved politely.

"Wow. You are a model? Well… you truly are beautiful" Lucy said. Erza nodded, and smiled in return.

"You're not too bad yourself." She said. Lucy felt out of place. Mirajane, Levy and Erza were all people with great connections. She just felt out of the loop.

" Lucy 's father is Jude Heartfilia, the owner of that massive railway company." Mirajane said giving Lucy a nudge. Lucy smiled bashfully while rubbing her neck anxiously.

"Wow! That's amazing Lu-chan!" Levy gawked clamping her hands. "He must be super cool!"

"That's very enlightening, Lucy Heartfilia, l should've known!" Erza said nodding in agreement.

Right then, a very loud horn was blown. The horns noise faded away from the cabin as it went through the entire camp.

"C'mon, orientation is starting." Erza said as she left the cabin. The rest followed. All the campers were heading to the camp lounge where the students could hand out if they didn't have a camp activity. The way the camp was so high tech and luxuries she wouldn't have to be told that Mira and Sting's mother funded it. Mirajane just sat in a chair that had her name on it. Lucy noticed that she was treated like a princess there, but didn't suck it all up like that annoying brother of her's did.

A woman in a pair of blue shorts and matching vest top jumped onto the small mini stage that was situated at the front of the lounge. She had bright curly blue hair and blue eyes. She had a microphone in her hand and she was smiling excitedly.

"Hello Battler Campers! And welcome to another great summer at the best camp in all of Fiore!" The kids all cheered, and Lucy just looked around taking in her surroundings.

"Juvia is Juvia! I'll be your master of ceremonies for the summer, so let's make it one to never forget!"

Lucy smiled and clapped. She hoped this would be a summer she would never forget. She glanced across the room to see Sting slouching in his seat, while a girl with maroon hair tried to get his attention. She rolled her eyes and snorted in disgust. He noticed her staring and smirked and nodded at her. She flushed and turned away.

This surely was going to be a summer to remember.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Yayyyyy!~ Another Chapterrrr!~ I must say that I am pretty proud of myself for typing/editing this fast! Two chapters a dayyy!~ Please review!~**

**Love ya all~ 3**


	9. Chapter 9 - Dragon Cabin

**Author's Note: ****Heyy!~ Up for another update? Sorry for not updating in the last 3 days!~ But enjoy anyways!~ (I promise to update twice today :)**

* * *

"Okay, Juvia's going to give you guys some time to get settled and catch up with friends and we will gather at the outdoor battle field at six o'clock tonight!" Juvia said as she pointed to a clock hanging on a wall. "Have fun and prepare for the summer camp experience of your life!"

Juvia jumped down from the stage and some kids exited the lounge while others hung out there. Mirajane Eucliffe tugged on Lucy's sleeve gesturing to the door where Erza and Levy were waiting for them. She followed them back to the cabin where they could unpack and get to know one another.

"Okay, my mom told me I should bring a pink dress, but is it ok if I brought a blue one?" Levy asked as she pulled a blue sundress out of her suitcase and held it up.

"Does it matter?" Erza sighed rolling her eyes. Levy glared at her. Erza and Levy always clashed because Levy was more of a petite girly girl who was about image and books, while Erza was tomboyish and just wanted to get the job done. Despite this the two differences, they were friends even before they ever met Mirajane and Sting.

"It sort of does! I'm gonna sign up for the first battles so I want to look nice tonight." Levy stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Erza shrugged as she went into her duffle bag and pulled out some dark colored shirts.

"Then wear the blue sundress." Erza said. Levy looked the dress over and shrugged as she threw the dress over her shoulder and emptied out the rest of her bag.

"I'm going to sign up for the battles too." Mirajane announced happily.

"I feel sorry for the poor sucker who's put up against you." Levy laughed lightly. Mira smirked evilly. She didn't want to feel as if she was being too full-of-herself, but she knew that this _was_ the case.

"I'm sitting this one out." Erza said as she sat down on her bed with her legs crossed.

"What about you Lucy?" Mira asked. "When we battled you were really close to beating me."

"Me? Oh no…I couldn't." She said bashfully as she continued to unpack her clothing. She silver-haired mage threw a shirt at her randomly.

"Yes you can!" She pressed, waving another shirt in the air threateningly.

"Lucy, you should really go for it. It's all for fun anyway." Erza said with a reassuring smile. But Lucy was still hesitant.

"Trust me, if Levy's gonna battle you'll be perfectly fine." Erza laughed. The said girl glared at her playfully before punching her gently on the arm.

"I'll take that as a compliment." The blue haired girl said as she pulled out her hair-tie, and let her hair run loose, before pushing it back with a headband. "I'm ready to go sign up if you are." She added turning to Mira and Lucy.

"Okay, let's go." Mira said as she put her sunglasses up in her hair. She grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her out the door and Levy soon followed.

* * *

The three of them made their way to the front of the lounge which was where a table was situated for people to sign up for the battles. People were crowded all around the table but as soon as Mirajane was recognized, they parted like the red sea for her to get to the table. Levy and Lucy followed her awkwardly.

Sitting at the table was a girl with her brunette hair tied into a side ponytail. She had beautiful eyes and she was wearing a light blue t-shirt that. Sitting next to her was a girl with blue hair and sparkling brown eyes wearing an identical t-shirt. The brunette girl that was chugging down bottles of only-god-knows-what, looked up and grinned when she saw Mirajane and Levy.

"Levy! Mira! What's up?" She asked as the girls approached the table.

"Nothing much Cana, and stop drinking, the boys don't like it." Mira teased as she picked up a pen and signed her name on the battle list. Cana just laughed.

"Signing up for the battles again Mirajane-san?" The little blue haired girl asked. Mira smiled at her.

"Of course Wendy." She replied in a dignified manner. Wendy laughed lightly. She then noticed Lucy who was standing awkwardly to the side. She smiled kindly at her.

"Are you signing up too?" She asked.

"Yeah..." Lucy said smiling weakly and nodding. Wendy could tell this was her first time at this camp, nut what could she say, this was her first time being a counselor too, she was nervous.

"Oh, Wendy, Cana, this is Lucy. She's our new friend who just moved here." Levy introduced grabbing Lucy by the shoulders. Lucy felt more awkward than ever now. "Lucy, these are some of the camp counselors also known as Cana and Wendy."

"What's up Lucy?" Cana asked as she held out her hand, as she stopped drinking for a second. Lucy took it and they shook.

"Nothing much, just getting used to a new environment." She sighed as memories of Acalyapha came flooding back to her. It has been a while since she was able to think about her old life, her old home and her old friends.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Lucy-san. I'm sure Mira has been giving you the Eucliffe treatment." Wendy said as she threw a playful glance at Mira. Lucy laughed lightly at the comment, because Mirajane had been giving her just that by giving her a limo ride and paying for all the camp expenses.

"Of course." The blond said as she shook hands with the cute little girl.

"Speaking of Eucliffe's, where is that hot brother of yours Mira?" Cana asked, half-liddedly looking around. "He should have been signed up already or I should have seen him rolling with his crew by now."

"Oh don't worry he's sure to pop up." A voice said from the side of the lounge. Out came a boy with raven colored hair, he also had dark eyes. Following him was another guy who had tanned skin and spiky salmon hair. He was wearing a matching t-shirt. Lucy gasped.

"Gray? Natsu?" She said as she ran over to the two. Mirajane and Levy were utterly confused, as she grabbed the two of them in a hug.

"Hey Lucy, I didn't know you moved to Magnolia." Natsu said dumbly.

"Natsu, she told us before she left." Gray said, shaking his head. Natsu shrugged muttering something about being an 'ice princess'.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Well since I'm apparently good at battling, they asked me to be an instructor." Natsu explained proudly. Lucy nodded remembering when he told her about his adventures, sometimes she came too.

"I'm here because they asked me to be a counselor, for reasons unknown, _more like baby-sitting this idiot_, and I'm also going to ref the battles later." Gray explained, whispering that part in the middle.

"That's totally awesome! I'm going to participate in the battles with my friends Mira and Levy." She explained pointing to the two girls who waved.

"That's great." Natsu said as he took a seat at the sign up table next to Cana. Gray sat next to Wendy who was feeling awkward with all this talking.

The crowd of people around the table parted again, and then there was Lucy's torment. Sting came walking up with two other boys following him. One of them had normal length blond hair that was nearly black and grey-green eyes. His skin was lightly tanned and he was a taller than Sting, and was pretty bulky with muscle. He was wearing the same cabin t-shirt as Sting and had on baggy dark jeans with a chain hanging from it.

The second boy was just about Sting's height and he had longish midnight black hair. His eyes were as fierce as ruby stones and his expression was blank of all expression. His arms were crossed and he was wearing black cargo pants.

"Well look who decided to sign up for a battle." Sting said as he glanced at Lucy. She glared at him as she clenched her fists.

"Good to see you too Sting." Levy said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. The black haired guy narrowed his eyes at her.

"Do us all a favor Sting, and try not to act like a jerk." Mirajane said as she poked him in the chest. He pushed her finger away and rolled his eyes.

"At least he doesn't have anger issues." The grey eyed boy said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He smirked, as Mirajane glared at him.

"I'll show you anger issues if you don't back down!" She growled as she waved a fist at him.

"Um, we're done signing up, why don't we get back to Erza?" Levy awkwardly suggested as she pulled on Mirajane who was still glaring at the boy. Lucy couldn't help but think that she disliked him the same way she disliked that annoying blond jerk.

Lucy waved goodbye to Natsu and Gray and also said a goodbye to her new friends Wendy and Cana before she followed Levy and Mira back to the cabin.

* * *

"Ugh he's just so…UGH!" Mirajane exclaimed throwing her hands into the air as she entered the cabin.

"What happened, did she see _him_?" Erza asked as she set down the book she was reading.

"Of course." Levy mumbled as she pushed Mirajane slightly to sit on her bed. Erza took a seat in the butterfly chair, and Lucy sat next to Mirajane on the bed.

"Are you taking about the grey eyed boy?" Lucy asked, clueless. Levy nodded.

"Yup, that was Laxus Dreyar. He and Mira have been at it since the beginning of time." She explained.

"It's not just him!" Mirajane countered. "It's also Sting and the rest of the Dragon cabin!"

"Who else is in that cabin?" Lucy asked.

"Well that anti-social boy with the midnight black hair is Rogue Cheney, he's literally evil." Levy said as she glared at nothing just at the mention of his name.

"And then there's Jellal Fernandes, who was probably in the cabin still, because he is sitting out the battles."

"So it's basically a cabin of boys who are jerks?" Lucy asked.

"Affirmative." Levy sighed as she climbed up to her top bunk and laid down.

"They're also the rivals of our cabin, so we have to prove we're better!" asically said standing to her feet, determined.

"Can we start later cause I just want to chill for now." Levy said as she slouched in her beanbag chair. Mira waved her off, and sat back down. What could she say? She was tired too.

"Whatever."

* * *

**Author's Note:****Okay!~ First chapter doneeee!~ Gotta get started on the next ;)**

**Love you all!~**


	10. Chapter 10 - Rivals

**Author's Note:**** Here is the promised second update today!~ Please review!~ :)**

**DISCLAIMER: HIRO MASHIMA OWNS THEM, NOT ME!~**

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Mirajane said as she stepped out from behind a rice paper changing area. The cabin girl's all gasped. Mirajane giggled and twirled in her light blue knee length dress that ties around the neck and had sparkles that were bunched at the bottom before scattering when it reached the top. On her feet were low heel sandals that wrapped around her calf and tied securely at the top. They were also the same color as her dress. She had put some light blue streaks in her hair, and it was in a messy bun that was curled and still managed to come off as elegant.

"You do not look like you are ready for a serious battle." Erza said with a smile. Mirajane shrugged and tucked some of her loose bang behind her ear. Even though Erza was not participating she still got dressed under Mirajane's orders. She was wearing a black halter top with a dark blue and black ruffled mini skirt. On her feet were knee high black kitten heel boots. Around her neck was a black choker.

"I love it!" Levy gushed as she picked up the hem of her friend's dress. She was also dressed. She was wearing an orange off the shoulder knee length dress that slanted to the left at the hem. Her hair was no longer in its interestingly shaped ponytails but was down with an orange headband on top. On her feet were sparkling blue flats.

Everyone had now finished preparations for the battles, but Lucy on the other hand, was not dressed at all. She didn't think that any of her nice clothes would be necessary. She didn't understand how high class the camp really was but the working bathrooms for every cabin and the central air should have been a dead giveaway.

"Lucy, you are gonna battle right?" Erza asked.

"Of course." Lucy said with a smile.

"Not in that I hope." Mirajane said pointing at her outfit which was the white mini skirt and the cabin t-shirt she had worn upon their arrival. Lucy flushed as she looked down at her attire then back at what everybody else was wearing.

"Um, I didn't pack anything formal." She confessed shrugging. Mirajane sighed.

"Sweetie this isn't even close to formal at Battlers." Levy said as she gestured to her dress. Lucy felt really anxious and self-conscious at those words. Mirajane smiled and placed her hands on Lucy's shoulders, giving them a reassuring squeeze.

"Luckily the Demon Mirajane, the girl with a pure passion for clothing design has come well prepared. You didn't think all those suitcases were filled with bug spray, did you?" She joked as she strode over to one of her unpacked suitcases. Lucy laughed lightly and shrugged. Mirajane searched through the large suitcase for a few moments before she smiled brightly and pulled out something in a bag that had her name on it. "This is from my personal arsenal so it should look totally fabulous on you." She said tossing the bag to Lucy. She also tossed her a pair of pink kitten heel sandals that had little pink jewel swirls going along the straps.

"A Mirajane original." Erza mused as she went to the bathroom.

"Much better than a sundress! You'll be the most fashionable girl at the battles." Levy said. Mirajane huffed at the comment. "Besides Mirajane." She muttered. Lucy laughed lightly before she was shoved into the bathroom.

"You get dressed Lucy, I will come in and help you with your hair afterwards. We'll wait outside." Mirajane said as she gestured for Levy and Erza to follow her out the cabin.

* * *

"When do these battles start again?" Levy asked as she watched another group of girls and guys dressed for the evening's events pass by. Mirajane looked at the watch around her wrist and sighed.

"In five minutes." She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. It really didn't take this long to get a dress on and fix your hair. The event was not like the summer ball!

"Does time really matter for a girl who seems to go by her own clock?" A voice asked. Mirajane clenched her fists and was ready to attack, when Levy held her back before she could pounce on the owner of the voice which was Laxus Dreyar.

"Let's not ruin that pretty dress that you look so amazing in." He said as he smirked at her. Mirajane turned her head as she blushed scarlet red, kind of like Erza's hair.

"Can you stop flirting with my sister before _we're _late?" Sting said pulling Laxus back by the shoulder. He narrowed his eyes at him for speaking so bluntly. She saw Jellal and Rogue coming not far behind.

"Ladies…and gentlemen? What are you guys doing here?" Levy said as she opened the door to the cabin. She looked at the boy's and Mirajane decided to answer before they could.

"They're just here to annoy us." She said with a faux cheerful smile. She shrugged.

"What else is new?" She muttered. For that comment Rogue glared at her. She responded by sticking out her tongue out childishly, before she returned to her task at hand. "Anyway, as I was saying I would like to introduce the beautiful, the wonderful new friend of mine, Lucy Heartfilia!" She said dramatically as she stepped down the stairs and looked up in excitement as Lucy appeared in the doorway.

"Um Mira are you sure this isn't too formal?" Lucy asked as she stepped out the cabin. Mirajane squealed and Sting's eyes widened. Lucy flushed and looked down at the dress still feeling her self-consciousness overwhelming her.

The dress was a halter dress that fitted like a corset and flared out in waves at the skirt. On the hip of the dress was a pink gem that showed where the dress bunched up to make the dress flare. It went a little above the thigh and it had small silver gems that lined the waist to the one large gem on the side. Around her neck was a rose velvet chocker. Levy had fixed Lucy's hair so that it was out and curled elegantly.

"Perfect Mirajane original!" Erza said giving Lucy a reassuring smile and a thumbs up. Lucy smiled weakly as she held her hands behind her back. She sighed and took a step forward only to easily lose her footing and trip. She was about to fall down the steps and she closed her eyes as she braced for a not so pleasant fall, but the impact never came. Instead two arms wrapped around her and she rested her chin on the person's shoulders. She opened her eyes and quickly looked up to see... Sting Eucliffe. **(A/N: Who else? ;)** Her face began to heat up in a blush before she shoved him away and regained herself.

"What a thank you for saving your klutzy self." He said sarcastically as he crossing his arms over his chest. Lucy glared at him.

"I think you owed me for how rude you've been but since I'm the one who has to be the better person, thanks anyway." She retorted with a fake smile that lasted for nearly a second.

"Hey…why am I still being restrained?" Mirajane asked as she struggled to be loosened from Erza's grip.

"Because dogs should stay on their leashes." Laxus said. He took a step towards her and poked her nose. "And what a cute little dog you are." He cooed. Mirajane snapped her teeth at him nearly getting his finger. Erza pulled her back as she tried to kick him.

"You see Mira if we let you loose, you might be sent to jail for murder in less than ten minutes." Levy said. Mirajane rolled her eyes and blew up at her bang.

"Aren't the battles going to start…well they already have started." Levy said looking at Mira's watch.

"The shortie is right, we need to go." Rogue said as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"You see, if I was Mirajane, you would be dead by now so I'll restrain myself like a normal person." Levy said in the most dignified manner she could. Mirajane glared at her for that comment. "But, if you call me that _one_ more time they will never find your body!" She added shaking a fist at him as her eyes blazed. Rogue casually shrugged not finding the threat intimidating at all, and walked away. The other boy's followed.

"I have weird friends." Jellal muttered as they all left.

"C'mon girls, let us not be swayed by the terms of our opposing cabin." Mirajane sneered as she glared in their direction.

"Opposites attract." Laxus called back over his shoulder. Mirajane blushed and was about to run him down, when Lucy, Levy, and Erza all grabbed her. She thrashed to get loose and started yelling words at Laxus that are not supposed to be said so loud.

"Just let it go and let out that anger in the battle Mira." Erza said. Mirajane sighed and nodded as they went on their way to the Camp Battlers arena.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** And done!~ Hope you enjoyed it!~ R&R pllleassee!~**

**Love you all~**


End file.
